Guard Me
by yaoifan124
Summary: When Four, Luffy, gets stuck in a Prison/Jail, he has to find out who he is. His friends Twenty, Eleven, Nine, Fifteen, and Three. They will help him. Also a guard helps him out. Is he falling for this guard? ZoLu Put rating just in case.
1. Meeting You

* * *

**Kira: I thought of this, because we were reading a story in English about Holocaust. About being the guy being prisoner.**

**Chopper: Cool! I'm in this one, already!!! -shining eyes-**

**Usopp: Why am i---  
**

**Kira: Just 'cause! Now stop ruining it!  
**

**Usopp: meanie...**

**Luffy: Coooool!!! I am---**

**Kira: LUFFY!**

**Luffy: -giggles- Zoro is Zoro!  
**

**Zoro: -grunts-**

**Kira: hehe, good Luffy. Now, Please enjoy....**

**

* * *

Four: Luffy**

**Nine: Usopp**

**Eleven: Ace**

**Twenty: Shanks**

**Fifteen: Brooke**

**Three: Chopper  
**

**

* * *

Guard Me**

**Chapter 1: Meeting you**

"This sucks!" I whined. It was dark. Grey walls on three sides, bars spread across one side. There were two beds, bunk beds. A toilet and sink was in a far corner. It was a big area, just big enough… I guess. The beds were okay, but not the best. I guess you get this when in jail.

"I knew the world would end!" My cellmate complained. He had long wavy, black hair. A light green bandana was on top of the mess. He wore the same thing as I did. A shirt with short sleeves. We had a choice on either no, short, or long sleeve. I chose the no sleeve shirt. It had been all white. Our pants, or shorts, were black. I chose shorts as he chose pants.

"Nine! Calm down! You have been here longer than me! Why you freaking out?" I asked my friend, Nine. I didn't know his real name. For a matter of fact I didn't even know my name!

"Well, its not my fault, Four." That was what had been imprinted in me, Four. We go by our numbers. it's a small prison, it only has fifty people in here. I guess there is almost not enough room. They started from fifty and now making their way down to zero.

"Remember anything?" I had gotten up and went by him and whispered. He merely shook his head. I puffed out my cheeks and pouted. "I'm Hu~~~~~ngry!"

"Your always hungry!" Nine smacked me against the head, playfully. "Baka."

**BEEP**

It was time for breakfast. I sprung up from my crouching position. I stood by the door, waiting for our guard. Their he was, grunting. His green, mossy hair stood out. His outfit was a little different. A cream colored shirt, with black pants and boots. He had three shiny earrings on his left ear. Three swords set on his right side. I knew the procedure. The Leader explained everything. Of course, since this is my first time in here, I won't follow them. He opened the door and I sprung over him and ran to the kitchen.

"HEY!" I turned to see his scrunched face go more squished. He closed the door, keeping Nine in there. I stuck my tongue out when he turned back at me. A vein popped out. He went to the wall and pushed something. The sirens went off.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

"Run kid!" I heard a voice from one of the cells I ran by.

"Why does everyone think I'm escaping? I only want food." I saw the door to the cafeteria. I ran into it and sat. Two guards busted through the door, literately. They gave me a strange look.

"Why ya in here, Four?" I stared and then smiled.

"I was hungry!" They looked at each other than at me. Finally the swordsman guard came in. He was dumbfounded to see me in here.

"He was hungry…" One of the guards responded. The swordsman shook his head and walked up to me.

"Stand up." His voice was deep. I smiled, stood up and brought my arms out and raised to the sides. He checked for any kind of weapons. He came around to my front side and did the same. When he was done he nodded. I grinned. Most prisoners were coming in now. I walked up to the front and got in line.

"What happened?" I found out that Nine was behind me.

"Nothing, I ran here." He was shocked.

"You ran… HERE?" He said the last part a little loud. I nodded. "You are crazy! You could have escaped."

"Nah… I was too tired anyways… need meat!" I grinned, Nine only shook his head. We got to the area to get food.

"What ya want… Four?" He looked at the middle of my collarbone to read the number. We got to decide where we wanted our number. I chose there, for everyone to see. Most had it on there arms, I was different.

"Meat! Lots of it!" He gave me an agitated look. I smiled. I guess he gave in. He gave me two t-bones.

"Lucky." Nine said when we sat at a table.

"Why?" I took a bite of my meat.

"Usually you can only get one! And look," His hand glided across the room. "Everyone's talking now!"

"You got that right!" We looked up to see an older looking man. His hair was like mine, his eyes too. He didn't have a shirt on though. Only shorts. "Mind if I sit with ya guys?" I nodded. He sat by me.

"You guys look like brothers!" Nine was shocked. Me and the guy next to me looked at each other. I sort of blushed.

"Your crazy, Nine!" I waved my hand. "What's your name?" I turned my attention back to---

"Eleven. Names Eleven!" He smiled. He also pointed to the other side to his shoulder, and there it was, 11.

"How long have you been in here?" I automatically jumped to questions, while chewing on some meat.

"More than a year, you could say." I stared at him and turned away.

I whispered to myself. "He looks familiar. Sounds familiar."

"What's that Four?" I looked up to see a guard with blue, ocean like hair.

"Nothing!" I smiled. He gave a hard look at me, then walked away.

"What was that about?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"So… your names Four?" I looked back at Eleven, nodded. "You're a Newbie? Also the one that ran this morning?" I nodded. "Crazy bastard." Someone laughed. We all turned to the end of the table.

"Four was just like you Eleven." A grinning man with red hair and three scars scratching down on his eyes, spoke. Eleven laughed as well.

"Guess your right!" He ruffled my hair, I laughed. "He has a smile just like yours, Twenty." I looked at the older man, named Twenty.

"Well now…" He gave a look at me, I grinned intentionally. "I guess your right!" He laughed again. I noticed his outfit was different. It was a white shirt, but his pants were green, also a straw hat. "Nice pants aren't they?" I turned my direction back to his face. "Wondering why they different?" I nodded. He laughed. "Funny story, well… Lets see. I chose these. After you hit the two year mark, you can change your color. I ended up accidentally getting some guard pants, but they all know me." He laughed again. He lifted his sleeve revealing 20.

**BEEP**

"Wonder if I will ever get use to that beeping!" Nine had spoken aloud. Eleven, Twenty, and I laughed.

We were walked back to our cells. Guided by the guards. Our guard was the swordsman.

"Ne, Ne!" He grunted. "What's your name?" He kept walking and opened our door. Nine walked in. I stood there.

"Come on, Four!" Nine called out. I shook my head.

"I want his name!" I pointed at the swordsman, while looking at Nine. I turned my attention back to our guard. He grunted.

"Zoro…" His face lightened up, making the air lighten up. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Zoro!" I walked into the cell. He was about to close until he heard a yell.

"Wait! Don't close that door!" I ignored and sat down. The door was open. "This is Four's cell, right?" I saw Zoro nod. The man walked in view. "Come on, Four." It was the man with blue, wavy hair. I got up and started to exit.

"Be careful, Four!" I heard Nine yell at me. I nodded, hoping he noticed.

I walked by the man. I got more of his features this time. He was strongly built. An hawaiian shirt, with a pair of shorts. He had three chins. A pair of sunglasses sat on his head. We walked, hearing a lot of sighs, snickers, and gasps. I could have sworn I heard someone call my name from one of the cells. I couldn't see though, I was on the different side of the cells. They only put them on one side, so we couldn't talk across the hall. I knew a lot without even being here for a week. We walked through gates and entered a more furnished looking hallway. We walked across a red carpet, stretching miles. Well it looked like it anyway. We walked past doors. Then we stopped in front of this huge, double door. There weren't any designs, just a wooden door. I looked astonished. He knocked twice.

"Come in!" I heard a sly, girly voice. The guard opened the door to reveal a desk, three chairs. The chair behind the desk was facing the window. I stepped in and stopped. "Thank you, Franky, you may leave." He looked astonished and shocked. "Leave." Leader spoke before he could argue. He bowed and excused himself. I stood there. "Please sit."

I walked over to one of the chairs and sat. I looked at the desk. It was very neat. The chair turned, revealing the Leader. I did mention about the Leader telling me the rules, but that was only through a letter.

"My name is Nico Robin." It was a lady with shoulder-lengthen hair. Her suit was just like one, but slim, purple, and topped off with a cowboy looking hat.

"I'm Four." I smiled. "Nice to meet you, Nico-sensei." She giggled.

"No need for the sensei… and please call me Robin." I smiled and nodded. She smiled back. She was nice.

"Yes, Robin." I grinned wider.

"Now… I heard you broke for it this morning?" She stated, sort of asked. I nodded. "Why?"

"I was hungry and couldn't stand it any longer!" She giggled.

"So you were heading for the cafeteria? Not escaping?" I looked at her more serious now.

"I don't know why people think I tried to escape! I was really, REALLY hungry!" I crossed my arms and pouted. She only laughed.

"I'm glad you weren't trying to escape… I really like, your fun!" She smiled. It was a sweet smile. Made me trust her more, even more than Nine.

"Why can't we remember things?" She looked more serious now.

"Well… I really can't tell you that. Its more of a secret." She winked and smiled. I only grinned.

"Okay! I know when something's a secret, you should keep it!" She smiled.

"Unless it is a bad secret." She pointed her finger and shook it. I smiled.

"Like if someone is planning an escape? Or harming other cell mates?" She looked pleased.

"Yes exactly!" She smiled.

"I promise I will tell you! Even if I over hear it!"

She smiled. The door opened. A orange haired lady brought in some teacups in. "Would you like some tea, Four?" I turned back to Robin and nodded.

"Here you are, Nico-sama." Robin nodded her head. Two teacups were poured. The waitress set one down in front of her, then me. She bowed an left. I reached for the tea cup. I slowly picked it up by the handle and took a sip.

"You're rare." I turned to Robin.

"How?" I was sort of confused.

"I rarely invite prisoners, actually never had to invite one in. But… you caught my eye as interesting." She took a sip. "I like you, its simple really. You going to be a good little prisoner, correct?" She retorted a little at the last word. I smiled.

"Of course, I got to meet you, Robin-san!" I grinned wide. She giggled. "Oh!" She looked at me, still smiling a little. "I like Zoro… our guard! He is mysterious, and I want to get to know him more! Can you please assign him to lead us to breakfast and all that?" She smiled.

"You like, Swordsman-san?" I nodded. "Okay, that is fine with me, since you didn't escape I will give you the privilege to have him walk you. But, if you do something, you will lose that privilege." I nodded. She smiled. "Okay, you may go now." I got up and bowed, she giggled. "Oh and Swordsman-san is escorting you back." She said that as soon as I opened the door to see him. "Swordsman-san I need to talk to you when you put him in his cell." He only nodded. "Bye Four-san. Oh and don't tell anyone my name." I waved.

"Okay, bye, Robin-san!" She waved back, slowly. I shut the door behind me. I started to follow Zoro down the hall. "Ne, Ne, Zoro!" He hmphed. "Why you a guard?" He stopped.

"No reason." He walked on again.

"That's not a good reason!" I pouted. He sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, you should have just said 'none of your businees.' Or 'Why it matter.' Oooor-"

"Do you always talk?" I grunted.

"Yes! It is healthy for you!" He grunted. "Smiling is healthy too!" He looked at me.

"I don't care if it is." He sounded bored. It was a long walk so I will try to get more out of him.

"I have not seen you…. Not smile." He looked at me confused. I giggled. "See! Got ya!" I walked on, he grabbed my arm.

"I lead." I shook my head.

"I know my cell, I can get there, you just follow, so we can talk!" I smiled. He grunted in disapproval. I pulled away. "Come! Come or I will run?" I retorted, sounding like I was going to. He shook his head and let go. I walked on. "So… where exactly is this place?" He didn't answer. "What's your name… full name?" It was silent. "You can at least answer that!" I turned to him, walking backwards.

"Roronoa Zoro." I smiled, 'now we're getting somewhere.' I thought.

"I don't know my name… so it will just stay Four!" I smiled and turned forward. Walking in big steps, humming.

"What are you humming?" He walked beside me now. Opening the doors.

"I don't know… it seems like I use to know it." I put a finger to my mouth. "Sounds real familiar, like… Eleven." I whispered that to myself. Zoro grabbed me and dragged me faster. "Your grip is a little ruff!" I tried to get free. His grip loosened. I heard him mutter_sorry._ I only chuckled. We got to my cell, he let go and unlocked the door.

"Four!" Nine was standing by the door. "Your back!" I walked in. He hugged me. I hugged back.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be back?" The door closed. I turned. "Bye, Zoro!" I waved and smiled. He lightly waved his hand.

"Hmmm… Where did you go?" I turned my attention back to Nine. I sat down on the lower bunk.

"To meet the Leader." Since I wasn't aloud to say her name.

"You what? In person?" I laughed.

"Yup! In person!" I laughed some more, he was astonished.

"What is Leader's name?" I shook my head.

"Can't say… Leader never told me." I said leader instead of her or she.

"Well, I am presuming Leader is a guy!" I laughed. He looked at me. I shook my head. "Girl?" I only shook my head. "Not telling?" I nodded. He sighed. "Meany…" I chuckled.

**BEEP**

"Lunch time, already?" Nine nodded. "I was gone that long? Wow…" He laughed. Zoro was at our door unlocking it. "Hey Zoro!" I walked up to the door as he was about to open it.

"Don't scram to the cafeteria, I have to check ya." I nodded. He opened. I quietly exited and stood, arms out. He examined me, back then front. When he was done he nodded. I stood to the side, waiting for him to finish Nine. When he was finished he escorted us to the cafeteria.

It wasn't really crowded in line. Nine and me went and stood. We talked about what I was called for. I kept telling him that it wasn't bad and I couldn't tell. We walked to our table and sat.

"Your mean, Four!" He said as we sat.

"How?" I questioned, taking a bite of my meat.

"You won't tell! Ah, Come on! I will keep it a secret."

"Can't I made a secret with Leader and not aloud to tell." I tore at my meat again.

"Secrets with Leader?" Eleven sat next to us.

"Hey Eleven!" I hugged him. "Missed ya!" He patted my head.

"Yohohohoho, so this is who you are friends with, Eleven-kun?" I looked behind him. It was a tall, slender man. He had a black afro. With a top hat. His outfit was long pants and sleeves. Same color.

"Hey Fifteen. Want to sit with us, if its okay with Four, here?" I nodded.

"More the merrier! So your, Fifteen?" He sat by Eleven and nodded.

"Your Four-kun? Interesting on where you put your mark." He pointed to my number. I smiled and nodded.

"I wanted everyone to know!" I smiled and gestured my hands. They laughed.

"Starting fun without me?" Twenty came over and sat by Nine. "This is Three." He gestured a boy from at the end of the table. He was short and thin. His hat was pink with a white _x_ on it. I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Three!" The boy flinched. "Sit with us." I pointed to the spot next to Twenty. We ate and talked about our ages, things we like to do. Soon we got on a subject quiet interesting. Talked about it. Everyone had dumped their tray except me. I quickly realized and got up to dump it. I walked by a table that was talking about… _escaping?_ I quickly moved. I dumped the tray and walked back. This time I walked slowly by them.

"So, we break for it at recess?" One asked.

"Of course!" The man with blond, crazy hair replied. He looked like the leader. He laughed like a hyena. Hearing this I quickly turned and walked toward a guard. The first one I saw was Zoro. I went up to him, quickly. He was leaning against the wall, resting.

"Zoro…." He opened one of his eyes.

"What?" He sounded displeased.

"I heard someone is going to try and escape! I am suppose tell… Leader if someone talks about it." He raised an eyebrow.

"Why you rattin' out them?" I grunted.

"I promised I would tell Leader!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

**BEEP**

Everyone started to leave.

"If you don't believe me, then I will stop them myself!" I turned and walked away. He didn't stop me, I heard him grunt and leave.

I walked out slowly, pretending to have forgot something, which I did. I grabbed the drink that was on our table. Everyone had already left. I drank it and threw it away. I saw the group that was talking about escaping, earlier. I saw them sneaking out the door, the wrong way. I ran up to them, sliding in front of them.

"What's wrong with you kid?" He smirked. "You want to come too?" I shook my head.

"You are doing something wrong, I suggest you turn and go to the outside bench area." The blonde haired guy laughed.

"You think you can stop me?" I heard footsteps to the side. "Shit," he ran towards me.

"Stop!" I blocked him. He punched me squared into the jaw. I flew across the floor I got up fast and blocked. "HELP! ESCAPERS!!!!" I yelled.

"Shut up, Bastard!" He punched me a couple more times. I will not fight back, it only will get me in trouble and I will loose my friend, Zoro. I stood up. Warm blood dripped down. The sirens went off. He kicked me. I flew across the floor. "Damn bastard! Stay out of the way!"

"STOP!" The blue haired guard, Franky, ran up to us. They ran I blocked once again. Bruises were showing up, quiet fast. I coughed blood. He punched me and threw me against the wall. The wind was knocked out of me. I leaned against the wall, exhausted tired. They ran, but was stopped by some guards. I grinned. Closing my eyes.

"Four!" I heard a deep familiar voice. A warm hand went on my chest.

"Is he okay?" Sounded familiar.

"His heart is beating!" I coughed blood to show I was alive and that I couldn't breathe.

"Take him to the infirmary."

"Right." I was picked up. I don't know who by, but I was carried. I slowly drifted away. I breathed in the scent. It was Zoro…

"Zoro…?" I called silently.

"Hang on, Four!" He sounded out of breath. I smiled.

"Thank you…" I could tell he was surprised by my gratitude.

"Don't thank me! I didn't believe you!" I chuckled even though it hurt.

"Sorry… Zoro…" I drifted off to sleep.

**-- -- -- -- -- --**

**Luffy: I Four! and pass out!**

**Zoro: -smacks Luffy in head- Baka, thats bad.**

**Kira: Be nice! Zoro, you probably dying inside for doing that to Luffy... well, not believing him!**

**Zoro: -grunts- so...**

**Kira: -sighs- so troublesome...**

**Luffy: Hehe!**

**Robin: R&R, author-san would like that!**

**Kira: ROBIN-SAN! -glomps-  
**


	2. His name is

**Author's Note: Yeah yeah.... i know i like to rush things! Shush! Luffy feels the same way! Anyways! Be nice in your reviews...**

**Guard Me**

**Chapter 2: His name is…**

I was awake, but didn't open up my eyes. I have a headache. I will just stay laying down.

"Is he well?" I heard a voice, sounded like a girl. Robin?

"Ah, yes… why are you here?" It was Zoro. At that moment I wanted to sit up and say I was fine. "I heard you are being nice to him… that's unlike you, Robin." Inside, my expression was confused.

"I came to see how he was, since he was out for a couple of days." I was shocked to hear I have been out for days. "Well now, did someone listen to our conversation?" She sounded playful, like if there was a smirk on her face. Zoro grunted.

"I just happened to be by the door." She giggled. "Are you trying to get him on our side?"

"Hmmm…" She stalled a little. "Well, that wasn't really it. If he kept telling me secrets and other things, that were going on in the prison. Then I would let him have his wish." She sounded very clever and intelligent.

"What was his wish?" He sounded, sort of, irritated.

"That if Swordsman-san was his guard, then he would." I could tell a smile was there. A sudden erg to cough hit me. I flew up having a coughing fit. Robin came to my side and patted my back. "Better?" I nodded. "You have been awake the whole time." She stated.

I froze, 'Did she know I was awake?'

"Don't worry, now you know the truth… What will you do now, Four-kun?" Zoro scoffed.

He mumbled something under his breath… I think he said something like, _That's not his name._ But I couldn't exactly hear. For all I could know is that he insulted her.

"I will keep telling you. Its wrong… Why am I here anyways?" They looked at me as if I was crazy. "Not in this room, but as in this jail." Robin gave me a disdained look. She simply shook her head and walked to the door.

"He should be okay… He will be released after lunch." I turned all around the room, trying to find a clock.

It was five minutes before lunch was over… I think? 'Why am I think 12:45 is lunch time?' I thought for a second.

"Don't let him forget to take his medicine." She added then left. Zoro walked into another room.

"Why am I thinking stuff… that I've know. But, how do I know if they are true?" I set my head in my hand and sighed. "I'm slowly remembering… his name… his name…" I was whispering even lower than I was already. By this time Zoro came back with a glass and a tray. He set it down. It was food. I was overjoyed. I rapidly devoured the food. Zoro put down a small plate, that had two pills on it.

"Take them." He sounded concerned. I smiled and popped one in my mouth and swallowed. Same to the next one. I smiled. "Lets go."

'He lead me back to my cell. Nine made me explain everything that happened. I did, but only the fighting part. He said I was bold and that he was amazed that I did that. I didn't tell him the reason why I did it, but he doesn't need to know that. Does he now?' I sat on the top bunk, since that was my bed. I quickly spit out the two pills in my mouth. 'Do they really think I am going to take these?' I grunted. I quickly put the pills in the pillow. I sighed in relief, now that the nasty taste was out of my mouth. Dinner had past and now it was time for bed. My head hit the pillow and I was out.

-- -- -- -- --

"_Luffy…" A voice from afar spoke. "Luffy…"_

"_Luffy? Who's Luffy?" I had appeared with nothing, but white around me. I was wearing a red vest and light blue jeans, rolled up into shorts. I looked out into the distance. No one's there?_

"_Luffy…" The voice spoke again. It sounded familiar. So did the name._

"_Can you please tell me… who Luffy is?" A body started morphing out in the distance. It laughed._

"_Silly, That's your name!" The voice was more familiar now. I walked up to the person. They slowly walked towards me as well._

"_My names Luffy?" I questioned. I got the features in of the person now. "Eleven?!"_

"_Yes, Luffy is your name… And Eleven? My name is Ace… Your big brother! You can be a real baka!" The person, so called Ace, came up and ruffled my hair._

"_Ace… I knew I knew you!" I smiled. I soon tackled him into a hug. "Is this really happening?" I whispered, he sighed._

"_Sorry, kiddo. But you are dreaming." I departed and looked at him._

"_I am? So, my body is laying that prison? Why did I forget everything?" I had some many other kinds of questions. Like 'Who's our father?' and 'Where did we live?' and many more questions._

"_I know you have questions." He patted me on the head and smiled, sweetly. "When you wake up I will request to come to your cell, privately. Or we talk at recess." He laughed. I didn't know why he was laughing. "I loved this outfit." He moved my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead. "Until later." He whispered, then started to disappear._

"_Ace! Wait! No!" I stretched my arm out. I felt like crying. He said something before I left._

"_Whisper Ace to me and I will answer all those questions." He disappeared. I fell to my knees. I was alone in this white room. I felt like I was being shaken._

-- -- -- -- --

"Four! Four! Wake up! Are you okay?!" My eyes flashed open. I sat straight up, panting.

"Nine?" He was standing there, his face was haggard.

"You were screaming… _Ace! Wait!_ That a name or something?" I looked at him then remembered. 'Ace… Eleven's name is Ace! My name was… Luffy!' I kept thinking on. After more attempts to snap me out of my trans, Nine gave up.

"Well you missed breakfast…" I snapped out of my trans immediately.

"What?!"

"Yeah. You were sleeping and all, so our guard said to let you rest." He was now on his bunk and I was looking down at him. I sat up again in my bed and pouted.

"Zoro… you meanie!" I scowled him, even he wasn't here.

"I'm not mean… just being nice." Or was he here? I turned to see him by the door. He was getting ready to open the cell door.

"What are you doing here?" Nine scoffed. He didn't like our guard, Zoro. I don't know why but he doesn't.

"I'm here to get Four!" He snapped back. "Come on." He ordered me. I jumped off my bed and went to the door. I stood there for a second, raising my arms. "No procedure." His hand was on one of my arms telling me to put them back down. I did and waited. "Some other guard will come get you later, Nine." He walked away from the cell. I started to follow.

"Four! Be careful!" He sort of whispered it, but sounded bold. I nodded and gave a little smile. I turned back to pay attention on where we were walking.

We passed more cells, cells after cells. Until we had turned the corner. There was a door. Zoro swayed down the hall and stopped in front of the door. He opened it, cautiously.

"Go in." He ordered me. I nodded and entered. Their he was, sitting there. The door shut.

"Luffy!" It was him…

"Ace…" I felt overjoyed and wanted to cry. He came up to me and embraced me into his warm hug. I gripped around him and grasped his shirt. I clutched hard onto his shirt.

"Luffy… thank god you remember your own name…" He whispered into my ear. "Now listen… you didn't take those pills did you?" I shook my head. "Good… the pills make you lose your memory." My eyes shot opened. I was shocked.

"So…" I pulled away slightly, only to look at Ace's face. It was angel, baby looking. With some freckles. "Those pills keep you from remembering?" He nodded.

"But, you have to, at least, pretend you take them." I gave off an _why _expression. "You can't just say you will stop tacking them." He answered. I just gave an_ o _shaped mouth and let it flow out. He smiled. "Oh," His face fell. "You can't say anything about what you remember either. So, keep calling me Eleven." I pouted. He laughed. "Okay… Luffy?"

Hearing that name made me feel comfort, especially coming from my brother. My brother! It was so exciting knowing that. I hugged him. Tears slid down without my intention. The door opened.

"Times up, Eleven." I'm guessing it was his guard… Franky was it?

"Alright! Alright… Coming Franky." He followed Franky. He worded to me. "Bye, Luffy." I smiled. Zoro entered. I was about to walk out, but he closed the door.

"Spill…" I gave him an confused look. "I know you know your name… and his name." I was shocked. 'How would he know? Or is he just trying to see if I would give up?' I put my hands over my mouth.

He grunted. He walked up to me. I backed away. He looked questioned, with me backing away and all. He kept coming, I kept going. Soon… I hit a wall. His hand hit the wall beside my head. I flinched.

"Now tell me…" He whispered, face close to mine. His breath tickled my nose. I only shook my head. I looked to the open side. His hand hit that side too. "Your not escaping." I shook my head wild. He grabbed my head, keeping it still. "Tell me…" His voice was soft. He sighed, closing his eyes. "Luffy… tell me…" His eyes meet mine again.

I was shocked. 'How does he know my name?' His hand grabbed my hands and removed them. He caught my attention, he seemed pleased.

"I know more about you… than you do." I couldn't find my voice but I spoke.

"Like… what…?" My voice was cracked. He smiled.

"Ace is your older brother… right?" I nodded. "Didn't he tell you?" I shook my head.

"Guard came in…"

"What did he tell you?" I didn't want to tell him that he said to stop taking the pills. "Did he say to stop taking those pills?" I was shocked again. Then panicked. "I agree with him… But they find out… they will personally stick those pills down your throat." I didn't move. His hand cupped my face. "You will remember more and more…" I smiled, then it disappeared.

"Why are you helping me?" He stood there looking at me. A smile grew.

"You interest me… I like you…" He slowly kissed my forehead. It was just like when Ace did in my dream, but different. This one had more affection. He backed away. "Its time for Lunch." He grabbed my wrist and started to exit into the hall.

We walked down the hall. All the cells were empty. 'Must be lunchtime.' I thought to myself. Zoro was still holding my wrist. 'He said he liked me… right? What does he mean by that? Does he mean…' I blushed at the thought, looking away. We entered the corridor of the cafeteria. Everyone was eating, Zoro let go. I walked to the very short line and grabbed food. I made my way to the usual table.

"Four!" I heard Nine calling for me. I smiled, and quickly made my way over to them.

"So… what happened?!" Fifteen was curious. I sat next to Ace.

"Just meet with… Eleven this morning." That was close… I almost called him Ace. Ace giggled. I laughed as well, everyone stared. Ace leaned over and whispered.

"Luffy… Twenty's real name is Shanks… He is our Uncle." My face was shocked.

"Really?!" I said that aloud, which made everyone even more curious. Ace nodded to my question. "Wow… seems like everything is being thrown at me at once… its confusing." Ace laughed. I smiled and laughed.

**-- -- -- -- --**

**Usopp: Interesting.... why didn't talk before?**

**Kira: Don't want the reader to wait... anyways its not long, Sorry!**

**Robin: Its okay... we love you author_san.**

**Kira: Yay!**

**Zoro: ZzZzZzZzZzZz**

**Luffy: -runs and tackles Zoro- Zoooooro!**

**Zoro: -wakes up- What, Luffy?**

**Luffy: -giggles- just wanted you to know i was here.**

**Zoro: -blush-**

**Kira: Awwwwwww! -gets camera- So Sweet!**

**Usopp: uhhhh -.-' see you next time!  
**


	3. Secret, Punishment, Trip

**Author Note: Oh my... I finished it! And its long! Yay me! Go... go, go me! Go, go.. go me! Yesss!!! Sorry spaz! Okay Well _READ THIS!_ Okay well there is some violence and of course cussing. No yaoi, oeygoey stuff... yet! Getting around to it! So, please enjoy this chapter!!!**

_**Enjoy!**_

**

* * *

****Guard Me**

**Chapter 3: Secret, Punishment, Trip**

I sighed. 'It has been a week and four days… yes I keep count. Its not so bad… I figured out that Nine's real name is Usopp… Interesting, huh?' I laughed to myself. 'Not to mention that I told him not to take the pill either, that's how I know his name. Its great really. Fifteen's name is Brooke. Funny name, huh? Oh and Three's name is Chopper. He has grew more happier than the first time we meet him.' I smiled at the thought, it was true. Chopper has adapted to my actions and the others actions. 'Oh yeah, The cook, Sanji, is nice too. Zoro let me meet him, actually. I kind of fell on Sanji and he caught me…'

_**Flash Back**_

"_Can I eat now?!" I leaned on the bars waiting for someone to reply. Usopp wasn't here, he was getting a check up, so I was bored. I was pretty much talking to myself._

"_When are you not hungry?"_

"_Zoro!" He walked up to the bars. "What are you doing?" Zoro sighed and leaned on the bars._

"_Just bored… Want to go to lunch early today?" His head looked over his shoulder at me._

"_REALLY?!" I yelled jumping up and down with joy._

"_Be quiet, baka…" He unlocked the cell door. I walked out and he grabbed my arm, precaution reasons. We walked down the hall._

"_Ne, Ne, Zoro?" I looked at him. His eyes didn't leave from the place they were, straight forward._

"_Hmmm…?"_

"_Can I meet the cook?" Zoro's face looked funny, but I could tell he was angry. He grunted. Before he could object, I grabbed his arm with my opposite hand, gave puppy eyes and, "Pwease?" He looked at me. His green eyes soothed out. Making him more calm and that meant he gave in. He sighed._

"_I'll think about it…" I grinned at this. It meant yes. I knew that._

_We walked down the hall reaching the cafeteria doors. He opened them and let go of my arm. I walked in slowly._

"_Who's there?" A yell came from somewhere. It was silent then the same voice. "I said who's there?" The door opened. I smelt meat and ran for the door._

"_Oi! Four! Wait!" Zoro yelled. I tried to stop but my flip-flops weren't the best shoes to stop in. I ended up sliding and then projecting into the doorway. There was a person under me, I could feel them._

"_Oi! What the hell is this?" I lifted my head and looked at who I projected into. It was the cook, I remember him. His blond hair was perfectly blond covering his left eye. I looked at his face and just stared into his light blue eyes. Like the sea. It then caught my eye that his eyebrows were swirled at the end._

"_Oh god Four! Look what you did now. Shitty-cook is going to have a conniption-fit now!" A snarl came from the person under me._

"_Shut the fuck up, Marimo!" A snarl came from Zoro. I started to laugh, slowly making my way up._

"_What?" Zoro and the cook asked in unison._

"_You guys are funny!!!" I said laughing. They both looked at me, then at each other, then back at me. It was my turn to ask, "what?" Zoro sighed._

"_Nothing." He ruffled my hair._

"_So…" I looked at the cook. "Who is your little boyfriend here?" He snickered._

"_He's not my boyfriend, Shitty-cook!" Zoro snapped. I grinned._

"_My name is Four!" I held my hand out._

"_Sanji, nice to meet ya, Four!" _Sanji _grabbed my hand and we shook._

**Flash Back Over**

I smiled at that and turned to my side facing the wall. It was peculiarly hot. 'Must be summer or something.' My mind ran the thought. 'I haven't been feeling well, I have been feeling this way for a couple days.'

"Hey, Four… You up yet?" I felt Usopp's weight on the side of my bed. I sat up… too fast. My hand reacted, grabbed my head and I thrashed my body back down. "Oi! You Okay?!" Usopp reacted.

"Ahhh… I feel fine." Which I lied. My head was thundering. My body felt weak, and I wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Are you sure? You look sick!" Usopp put his hand on my head, then quickly took it away. "Ah Shit! Your hot!" I put my hand on my head, but my hands felt numb.

"I can't tell." My voice was scratchy and my throat was starting to hurt as well. "Really I am fine, though." I slowly sat up.

"Don't push yourself."

"Look! I feel fine! Which means I'm fine!" I snapped at him. He got down and backed away.

"Fine! Sheesh! Don't have to be rude." I threw my legs over to the edge.

"Sorry… Nine, I didn't mean too…" I jumped down and sort of stumbled. I caught myself though. Usopp was there ready to get me.

"Sure?" I sighed and situated myself standing up.

"Yes…" I paused and then looked away. "Maybe…" I whispered to myself.

"Well…we can get you a check up…"

"I had one of those last week!" I grunted. I used the bed to balance myself, since I had no balance what-so-ever. I looked at Usopp. His face was worried. "Remember anything?" I finally asked, to change the subject.

"Actually yes!" I sat on his bed to listen. "I meet this pretty girl!" He whispered. "Her name was Kaya! She had long, beautiful, blond hair! Her outfit was a simple white dress, with a ribbon around her waist! Oh! Oh and in her hair was a ribbon too! She also had these shoes that were sort of like the shoes you wear, but more pretty. No offense!" I shook my head, notifying him that it was none taken. He continued. "Then she spoke, what a lovely voice! It was just… genuine! But that's not all! A background appeared! A house on a hill. You could stand on the balcony and see across the little village. Oh! And there was a sea! It was shimmering in the sunlight!" He sighed. "So wonderful. I didn't want to wake up."

**BEEP**

"Oh…" I said, sort of depressed. 'That just made my head hurt even more.' I gripped my head.

"Hmmm…?" Usopp looked at me. "Usually your jumping up and down for joy." As that said and dropped. Our guard appeared.

"Ready to go?" Zoro opened it and Usopp was checked first. When he was done they looked at me.

"You comin', Four?" Usopp asked, I shook my head.

"Nah… Don't wanna." They both gasped, well Usopp did. Zoro's expression is what got me. Worry, Sorrow.

"Lets go, Long-nose!" He shut the door.

"Its Nine! Nine!" He emphasized the second Nine. I could hear the hallways noise. Crowded. A couple people. Then Empty.

I sat there, quietly. I lounged back onto Usopp's bed, not caring whose bed it was, and curled up into a ball. I heard keys clatter. And then a door, it was close, sounded like-

"Hey," I heard Zoro's voice. Then he sat down next to me. I was facing the wall, so I couldn't see his face. "What's wrong?" His hand grabbed my shoulder, nudging me to face him. I turned and looked at him. "You look like shit…no offense." I shook my head, saying none taken.

"I feel fine…" I lied once more. Zoro's fingers went through my hair, but stopped when his palm reached my forehead.

"No you don't…" His eyes narrowed. "Stop lying… Your not going to get better if you avoid it." I knocked his hand away.

"I feel fine!" I sat up. Too quickly. I was about to fall, but Zoro caught me. He was wrapped around me now. Caressing me against him. I felt his body was slightly cold. "Cold…" I mumbled.

"No," He said holding me. "Your just burning up!" He pulled me away. "We are going to the nurse." I looked at him. Then shook my head. "Yes." He picked me up. Bridal style. I felt sort of awkward.

"Put me down!" I demanded. He just ignored me and just carried me away, the opposite way of the cafeteria. "I swear! Put me down or-" I felt a wave of dizziness engulf me. "Oh shit…" I dug my face into his shirt.

I tried to relax. Doors opening and closing. Then someone asked what was wrong. Well, I think, I don't know. I was trying to push all voices away.

"Lay him here." A young woman spoke. Well, I think she's young. I didn't look to see. I was shifted and then set down. Zoro was standing next to me. I looked at him, he was talking to the nurse. Then faced me, I looked away. I heard some more voices, but didn't attempt to make them out.

"You okay?" Zoro's voice was heard perfectly. I looked back at him.

"Yeah…"

"Wrong." I was about to complain, but he covered my mouth. "The correct answer is no." He uncovered my mouth. I didn't speak. "The nurse will be in here in a minute to check your temperature." As he said that the nurse walked in. She walked up to me and stuck a thermometer in my mouth, then left again.

"Zo-" Zoro clasped my lips together.

"Don't talk!" He demanded. I only pouted, then it peeped. Zoro took it out and looked at it. "Oh, wow."

"What?" I looked at him with curiosity. The nurse walked in and looked at the thermometer as well.

"Oh my." She said.

"What?" I said once more. They both looked at me. The nurse turned, so did Zoro. I heard them whisper.

"How is this possible? Didn't he have a checkup last week?" Zoro asked sounding worried.

"I don't know… He was perfectly healthy when he was checked. It's possible, but to have a temperature of 103.5, that's just not possible." I was surprised by my temperature. 'Was I _that_ sick?'

"What are we going to do?" Zoro asked. The nurse looked at me then at Zoro.

"We're going to have to give him a shot--" With that word I sprung out of bed. Receiving a headache.

"Wait! No! Nu uh! No Needles!!!" I quickly tried to get out of the bed. Zoro reacted and grabbed my arm. "No way!"

"Please lay back down, sir." The nurse told me kindly. I shook my head wildly.

"No way I am getting a shot!" Zoro gripped my arm, I winced in slight pain. "Let go! Damn it!!!" I screamed.

"Four, settle down!" Zoro demanded. Once again, I shook my head. I slipped out of his grip and escaped out of the door. "Damn it, Four!" I heard him call after me.

I ran down the hall. It was dark and dirty. Also cold. I started to pant. I felt weak and losing energy fast. That wasn't going to stop me. I turned a corner. Kept running. Tears were threatening to come up. I ran and ran. The sirens started to go off. Still didn't stop me. I ran down a hall, then turned to the next. My legs felt like they were about to give up. 'Why am I running?' I asked myself. 'Oh yeah! Needles!' I rolled my eyes to my response.

'What exactly was in that stuff? Was it really going to cure me? Or was it going to make me forget again?'

The intercoms went off.

"Please keep all Prisoners in the cafeteria for the time being." At that time I passed the cafeteria. Two guards opened it. They saw me, I slid on my feet and turned down the hall where my cell was down.

"There he is!" I heard a guard yell. "After him!" He yelled again. I ran onward. Not looking back. I was about to turn the corner when I made a run-in with Zoro. Truthfully I was scared. I grabbed Zoro without second thought. He grunted and gripped my shoulder. I yelped in pain. Not to only the grip but to the sharp pain. I looked down. What I feared most, a needle. I withered in that spot. Gripping to his shirt. I peered up into his calming, green eyes.

"Sorry, Luffy… I had too." He told me, his sorrow face was saddening me. Tears came down flowing, silently. Sirens were wearing down. It was quiet. Only thing I could hear was Zoro. When he said my name it caught my attention to the time when I talked to Ace.

"Why…?" It passed my lips.

"I'm sorry, I had too. You want to get out of here, then be good." My vision became blurry.

"Zoro…" I whispered. Then the depths of the water engulfed me.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

I let out a groan and shifted a little.

"You okay, Four-san?" I slowly looked up. Blinking to get my vision clear.

"Robin?" I spoke, quietly. She looked at me, then smiled.

"Glad your okay. Scared me when I heard that you ran off. What were you thinking, Four-san?" I looked at her then peered up at the ceiling.

"I hate needles." I pointed out, she chuckled. Then silence.

"What exactly else were you thinking, Four-san?" I froze for a second, then looked to the opposite side of me. The one with her not there. "Four-san?"

I kept quiet. 'If she knew what I was thinking, surely, they would take my memories away.' I thought to myself.

"Luffy." I looked at her.

"Hmm…?" I responded. She looked disappointed. "Shit…" I hissed under my breath and looked away. I was too distracted.

"I feared this… You stopped taking it." I didn't respond, she sighed. "How long?" I stayed quiet. "Tell me how long its been!" She demanded. I looked at her and looked into her eyes, not caring the color.

"Awhile." Then looked away. She sighed once more.

"Who else?" I looked at her.

"Only I." I lied, I want them to be safe. "Only I stopped taking it. Nine warned me not too. He tried to stop me, but I didn't listen." I closed my eyes. 'Please believe me.' I pleaded in my mind. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, Luffy, But I have to punish you." I opened my eyes. "Crocodile-san is not going to like this." She murmured to herself. She walked to the door and there was Franky. She whispered to him, but I couldn't hear. He only glanced at me, then at Robin. Robin turned to look at me. "You get this night to be in your own cell. Punishment tomorrow." She turned and walked away. Franky walked in.

"Get up. Lets go!" I got up and followed him. I felt a lot better. We walked out the room and headed down the hall.

Once reaching my cell, I saw Usopp sitting on his bed.

"Four!" He jumped up and came to the bars. I smiled. Before Franky let me go in he whispered.

"Don't say anything…" Pushed me in and shut the door. I rubbed my arm that he gripped.

"Your okay!" I looked back at Usopp.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" I climbed up to my bed and sat, feet dangling. "Miss me?" I asked, grinning. He smiled back.

"Of course, man! Where were you?" I took my time wording my words.

"I was at the nurse. Apparently I had a slight cold." I raised a finger to point it out.

"Well, you were out cold then. It's time to go to bed, so we'll talk about it more tomorrow." I froze at that.

"Yeah…" I fake smiled and got into bed fully. "Goodnight, Nine."

"Goodnight, Four."

-- -- -- -- --

"Four get up!" My body was shaken. "Four!" I grumbled under my breath on how I was trying to sleep. "A guard is here for you!" I quickly reacted and got up. I looked at the bars. It was Franky. I frowned.

"Not who you expected, huh?" Franky said with a deep voice. I grunted. "Come on." He ordered. I got down and was going to leave.

"Where is he taken ya, Four?" I turned around and looked at Nine. His worried face made my heart started to rip at an existing hole. I put my hands on his shoulders. Gave a heart warming smile and said.

"Don't worry, I will be back soon." I was surely hoping that he couldn't read my eyes. They were screaming for help. He nodded. "See ya later, Nine." I let go and walked out the door.

"Bye, Four." Another tear got my heart. The sorrow in his voice was too much.

I calmed my heart, trying make the pain subside. It only crushed again when I thought of how Zoro wasn't the one who didn't come and get me. 'Why is it that I haven't been here for a month and I am already the main problem?' I sighed and kept my eyes away from the guard.

"We're here." Franky said, almost out of the blue. I could see a light coming from under the door. He knocked on it.

"Come in." A deep voice spoke. Shivers ran down my back. Franky opened the door. Inside was three people. "Come in, Luffy." He said. I stepped in and Franky left shutting the door. I was looking at the door then turned my attention back. There was Robin and two other men.

One man was sitting behind the desk. 'Must be in command.' His hair was dark purple and laid back, a scar was shown from his ear stretching to the other. His clothes were rich man style. 'Rich bastard.' I thought. I looked to the next one. He was slim and wearing a tux. His black hair was long and put back in a ponytail. He also had a top-hat sitting on his head. He stood there in front of the desk, like Robin was.

"Welcome, Luffy." The man with the scar spoke. "My name is Crocodile." He smiled. "This is Lucci," He directed the attention to the top-hat guy. I nodded my head. "And you already know Robin." I nodded again.

"Too easy…" _Lucci _murmured.

"Lucci!" Crocodile spoke loudly. Narrowing his eyes at Lucci. Lucci only looked at me narrowing his eyes now. Crocodile sighed. "Sorry, but since you need to be punished. Lucci, here, is going to interrogate you. Make sure no one else has stopped taking the pill that you know of."

"I told you! It was only me!" I snapped at him.

"That's what you said! Doesn't mean its true!" Crocodile spoke calmly. I grunted and looked away. "Now, Lucci, escort him to the room."

"Do you have to go to the highest length?" Robin asked. Almost pleading.

"If he doesn't cooperate, then yes." Crocodile responded. Lucci walked up to me and grabbed my arm. Opening the door he dragged me past three doors then opening the fourth one. Throwing me in it.

"Now." He shut the door behind him. "I know some of your little friends have stopped taking them." I shook my head. "tsk, tsk. Luffy, was it?" I stared at him, he continued. "Luffy, tell me and I won't have to hurt you."

"Shut up, you damn bastard!" I snarled. He growled and grab my neck and smacked me against a near wall. I yelped at the sudden action.

"Don't test me, boy." He growled low. His grip tightened. My hands shot up to try and pry them off. "Are you going to be good?" He leaned in, mouth to my ear. "Or misbehave…?" He purred.

I shivered. 'I don't have any clue what he is going to do to me. Lets hope its not as bad as it I think it is… or worse.' I shuddered at the mere thought. Lucci was away from my ear and smirking. I shook my head, signifying I was not answering. He frowned. A sudden acceleration was pressed on me. He threw me across the room, making me hit the wall… hard. I coughed from the sudden burst and the need for air. He paced himself towards me.

"Now, first tell me… who else stop taking the pill?" His eyes glinted, as a vampire eyes would when their thirsty. I felt like fresh meat. "Hmmm…?" His voice was ruminative. I don't know what goes on in his head and I don't want to know. His head tilted. I glared at him. "Angry?" His pursue to get down to business was not exactly… on track. He takes his time, enjoying it most likely.

I grunted. "I told you already! Only m--" His foot pile-driving in my throat cut my air supply off, fast. I was choking. I gripped his shoe and tried to pry it off. He smirked.

"I may have patients… but I have no patients for liars." He snarled, digging his foot deeper. I hacked up a cough, well tried. I swear my face was turning fucking blue. I whimpered, then again I tried to whimper. He loosened. "Going to tell the truth?" He purred the words out.

"I am telling the tru--AH!" I coughed up blood from the blow of the kick inflicted into my chest. 'Shit… What is this man made of?' I used one hand to support myself and the other clenched at my chest.

"Hmph!" He snarled at me. I coughed up a bit more blood. The taste in my mouth was irony. I looked at him through my hair, growling. "Heh, pissed off? Good!" He snapped at me. "Now… Tell me who…!" He came up to me. His hands rested in his pockets.

"Me…" He growled again. 'There is no way in hell I am going to tell him!' I looked away, knowing it would be bad to look away from him.

"Tsk, tsk." I looked back at him. He pulled out a cell phone and started to dial. The phone was by his ear. He stood patiently.

"Hello." Silence. "Can I?… he's just to cute to pass up." My stomach turned. I situated and sat. Silence followed. He smirked. "Okay, sir." A pause. "I will… Tomorrow okay?" Another pause. He smirked devilishly. "Thank you, sir. Goodbye." He flipped his phone shut.

"So… you ready for a trip… Luffy?" He walked towards me slowly.

"T-trip?" His lips presumed to quirk in that smirk.

"Oh… you will be getting to see outside these walls. Maybe…" He continued. "Or…" He paused his movement in front of me. "You can tell me everything… here and right now." He bent down to look at me eye-to-eye. I looked away. He sighed. "Okay then… Wait here… Luffy… kun." I shivered at the _kun_ part. 'He has no right to call me that. He ain't my buddy.' I yelled in my head.

The door was opened and closed, he left me in here. I sighed… relieved, but only for a second. The door opened once again. He stepped in, not bothering to shut the door, and had his hands behind his back. I looked at him, curiously. Not thinking on what on earth he had behind him. He walked my way. I heard a click noise. I pressed as far back against the wall, as much as I could. I wanted to go through it and hopefully escape from whatever it was behind him.

"Close your eyes…" I didn't want too. Either way they will, since he covered my eyes anyways with his foot. Well, that's what you get for disapproving. I felt something around my neck and then a snap. He uncovered my eyes. My hands went straight to my neck.

"A… a collar?!" I scratched at it. He swatted at my hands.

"Bad dog." I growled at him. "Heh, like it? I have other colors, but red suits you." He grinned. "Now… I gave you the non-shock collar, so behave and I won't have to put the shock collar on you." I grimaced at the thought. "Well now, time to get moving."

He pulled out a… leash? 'What the hell?!' He came to lock it on. I blocked. He frowned at this act.

"Pull your hands down, _or_ I _will _get the shock collar." His serious expression gave me the creeps. I slowly put my hands down. He locked the leash on to my collar. 'Saying _my _collar sounds profound.' I shuddered at the thought. "Okay lets go." He tugged on the leash.

I slowly got up and followed. 'If I can I'll make an--'

"Don't even think about escaping." His eyes looked at mine. Deep. I swallowed the big lump in my throat and nodded. "Good." He turned started to walk ahead. I followed, actually was pretty much being dragged.

"Sir, do you need these?" A guard held up cuffs. Lucci turned to look at me.

"Are you going to be good?" He asked me.

I took a second, then nodded in defeat. 'I have no way out of this. No use wearing those if he's going to have a collar on me.'

He turned back at the guard. "No, I can handle him." The guard bowed and stepped to the side. We walked on for awhile then he broke the silence. "Prepare yourself." I looked up at him. "You get to tell your cell mate, and guard, you are going on a trip."

I looked down the hall to see my cell. I hadn't noticed we passed other cells. 'Maybe I am to caught up on my thoughts?' I stared down the hallway. Standing in front of my cell was Zoro and Usopp. We walked down to them.

"Four!" Usopp shouted, Zoro looked at me. I looked away, feeling ashamed. Lucci stopped before them, I did as well. "Four, are you okay?" Usopp asked eagerly.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked, probably questioned by the collar.

Lucci smirked. "Four… won't you tell them yourself?" Zoro and Usopp looked at me.

"Well…" I looked away, but shift my eyes to look at them. Sorrow was expressing itself by now. "Nine… Zoro… I-I am going on a t-trip." Zoro disbelieved me. I could tell. So I added before he could ask any questions. "I-I will be back s-soon." I couldn't help my stuttering voice.

"Four…" Usopp whispered. "Where are you going? How long is soon?" I couldn't exactly answer those so I didn't, by this time I was hoping Zoro would ask something.

"I'm going too." I looked at Zoro. His face was serious. Eyebrows furrowed. He looked like a dog guarding his master.

"Zoro…"

"Fine…" I looked at Lucci in disbelief. "You may come, Zoro." He grinned. "Just don't be too protective. I can handle myself."

"I will be guarding him…" Zoro pointed at me. "I am suppose to guard him. He requested it, I accepted, I can't deny it now." Zoro's face was still disgusted with Lucci's presence. "Got me?"

Lucci laughed. "Okay, Zoro." Lucci walked on past. "Meet you at the entrance." He tugged on my leash. I walked on past Zoro.

"I will protect you." Zoro whispered. I heard it clearly. I looked at him as I walked on. He was putting Usopp in the cell. I guess Usopp was still speechless. I turned my attention back in front of me. I tried to ignore the other prisoners.

"Four…" I looked to see Ace.

"Eleven." I automatically walked to the cell, putting my hands on the bars, right in front of my brother. Lucci grunted. He stood there and waited, but he faced the opposite direction.

"What's… what's going on?" Ace asked. His hand slipped between the bars and touched my face, cupping it in his hand. His warmth was relaxing. Shanks was right there on the other side.

"Eleven… Twenty… I-I am going on a s-short trip…" My eyes felt watery. I wanted to tell them. I truly did, but couldn't. I didn't even know where i am going.

Ace leaned in and whispered. "Luffy, tell me the truth." Him saying my name was dangerous. I shushed him.

"Shhhh!" Lucci turned back to look, then turned away. "Be careful." I hissed under my breath. Ace nodded.

"Explain!" Ace demanded in a whisper though. I looked down.

"I can't say…" I whispered back.

"Time to go…" Lucci ordered.

"I will see you guys when I get back. Bye Twenty, Eleven…" I waved. I backed away from the warm hand that cupped my face.

"Four…" I turned to see Zoro by my side. I felt comfort flowing in. I smiled, lightly. "Lets go." He smiled back. I nodded. Lucci nudged the leash a bit.

I waved once more at my brother and uncle. Their faces were too miserable that it made my tatter heart bigger at the hole. A unexpected warmth filled my left hand. I looked over and saw that Zoro was holding it. An impulsive warmth took over my face. I looked at Zoro's face. He was looking at me, smiling. It was friendly and warm-hearted. Shrinking the hole in my heart. I felt safe with him, like I could spill my deepest darkest secret and he would keep it. Even past eternity.

I smiled back. 'Glad he is my friend.' We got to a door and exited, leading to bright sun. Even though we have recess, its still exhilarating. There was a black car parked out in, what seems like, the driveway. I was dragged along down the stairs to the car. Zoro still by my side, holding my hand. When his warmth left my hand, my heart's hole widen. Making it bigger. It was painful, but I couldn't stop the fact was that he was going with me. That made me feel better. The hole stopped growing and stayed the same. I was pushed into the car after Lucci. Zoro had to sit up front. I couldn't see him since that damn window was blocking the way. 'Hate these kinds of cars.' I looked out at the prison. It was huge, but of course it would, I've been inside it. The car started to drive off to our destination which is… I don't know actually.

"Where are we going?" I turned to look at Lucci. He smiled, then patted the seat next to him. I looked at it, then gave in and hopped over by him. He petted my head. I felt like a dog.

"You want to know?" I nodded. He smirked. "My summerhouse."

* * *

**Kira: Ahhh.... I feel better that i put this up. I was going to make it longer... but i was kind enough to stop my typing madness.**

**Luffy: You have typing madness?**

**Kira: Only sometimes... i don't anymore, well at the moment i don't.**

**Usopp: Is it contagious?!**

**Chopper: No... i don't think?**

**Kira: No it isn't guys. Its just a moment of exhilaration when i have the need to type.**

**LuUsoCho: Ohhhhh....**

**Kira: =giggles=**

**Robin: Go to bed, Author-san.**

**Zoro: Yeah... =yawn= you need your energy!**

**Kira: =yawns= Damn it Zoro! Thats contagious!**

**Zoro: Sorry...**

**Luffy: =yawns and lays on Zoro's lap=**

**Kira: Damn we chat a lot... Bye everyone... going to bed! It 10:14 PM (not late but i stayed up late last night)**

**RoUsoCho: Good Night!**

**P.S. Not putting up the next one until i get some reviews! -_-!  
**


	4. Boat Ride

**Author's Note: Sorry it ain't long but, hey! I got it up! Next one should be long, i can't make promises. Well, my viewer-sans! I will close this to an end....**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Guard Me**

**Chapter 4: Boat Ride**

"Your summerhouse?" I looked at Lucci, tilting my head. He cupped my face with his hand, it was cold.

"Yes, its on Yuugao Island." He explained.

"Moonflower?" I asked. He removed his hand from my face.

"Ah, yes Yuugao- or Moonflower Island is named after my great, great grandfather. Getsuei Kuma, was his name. The island was discovered by him. And since his name has _moon_ in it and since the island is shaped just like a flower he named it Moonflower. Hence the name, but since he was Japanese it was mostly named Yuugao Island. Makes more since." I nodded. He patted my head. "You learned some history today." He smiled, an actual heart-warming smile.

"So, we have to travel on a boat to get there?" His hand rested on my head for a couple of seconds, then moved in a motion. Like petting a dog. I am a dog to him.

"Yes, why?" His hand still petted me.

"Can I roam on the boat?" I asked, almost pleading. I needed to release all this extra energy. He smirked.

"Are you going to behave?" I nodded. "Okay then… you may, but no mischief, alright?" He poked my nose. My hand rubbed it.

"Okay…" He grinned.

"That's a good boy." He patted my head.

"What am I? A dog?" I glared at him, unhappy. He only grinned.

"Yup, you're my new pet dog." He laughed at me. I was going to ask what exactly he was laughing at, but he answered. "Your face is too damn cute." He poked my nose again. I pouted. "Now, that is tempting."

I quickly looked away. He laughed. I felt embarrassed. 'Is he… flirting with me?' I thought. I don't want to give him any perverted thoughts, so I have to make sure not to tempt him.

"Thinking about me?" His breath tickled my ear. I flinched and almost fell on the floor, but his hands grasped around my hips. "Woo. Be careful now." He smirked.

I looked at him. 'Why is he being so nice?' I blinked a couple of times then tried to regain my balance back onto the seat.

"Don't do that!" I lectured him. "You scared me half to death!" I lectured more. He seemed amused. I only pouted more.

"Didn't I say that was tempting?" He was right in front of my face, breath tickling my nose. It was like the time Zoro was right in front of me and his breath tickled my nose. But, that feeling was much more… different. Even now it felt better back then. I stared into his eyes. His calm soothing eyes were just… hypnotizing me. I didn't move a muscle. I was tensed up like a rubber band ball.

"Yeah…" I finally answered his question. If it was even a question.

"Sir." A noise came from a little intercom. Lucci's face backed away from mine and face the window, between the front and back here. "We have reached the dock." The window slid down. I stared at the window sliding down.

"Amusing?" I shook my head and looked at Zoro. I smiled. He was looking back at me.

"Quite." I answered childishly. He only chuckled slightly. I grinned.

"Thank you, Kaku, for the information." Lucci answered the driver. _Kaku_'s nose was long, like Usopp's, except it was squared. Also his hair was orange, and he was wearing a black ball cap.

"Your welcome, Lucci-sama." He got out of the car, so did Zoro. My side of the door opened. It was Zoro who opened it. He stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and leaped out of the car, with a grin.

"I've never been on a boat." I turned to Lucci. Unintentionally. Lucci smiled.

"Well, there's always a first for some things." Lucci pointed out. I nodded, then turned to face the boat. It was like a smaller size of a cruise ship.

"Wow!" I stood there waiting. Since the leash was still on me. Lucci walked up beside me.

"Thank you. Come on now." He nudged me a little.

I walked on. Zoro was on my left side, on the opposite side of Lucci. 'I have a feeling that Zoro doesn't like Lucci.' I stared up at Zoro. He looked down at me and smiled. His hand slipped into mine. His warmth was comforting. His hands were rough though, not saying that's bad. The roughness means that he is strong. I felt another warmth rise up to my cheeks. I looked away, paying more attention forward. Our hands stayed like that until we reached the boat stairs. He released his hand, taking the warmth with him. I felt very upset with this, but didn't show it. I walked up the stairs slowly, making sure not to get yanked back. I finally reached the deck and it was… HUGE! I mean even though there was a pool and some chairs that you relaxing in, it was still huge!

"Wow!" I was about to run, but remembered I was still leashed. I heard a click noise next to my ear. I looked to see Lucci had released the leash from my collar.

"Go ahead, I know your anxious to explore it." He smiled. I nodded. I sprinted off running around.

-- -- -- -- -- --

The boat left about ten minutes ago, and it only takes a half hour to get to Yuugao Island. Truthfully I think it's a nice name for an island. I was leaning on the railing catching a breath before running over to the pool. Once I did I sprinted off on the deck towards the pool. I stuck my hand in it. It felt good. I was too curious and then stuck my head in next. I held my breath and opened my eyes. It was beautiful to view under water. I reappeared out of the water. Something tapped my back and I freaked. I ended up falling in pool.

"Luffy!" I heard Zoro's voice.

The water engulfed around me. 'Shit! I can't swim.' I thought. I held my breath in and squeezed my eyes shut. I was about to lose breath since I didn't take much air in. My hands covered my mouth. Strong arms embraced around me. I opened my eyes to see a cream colored shirt. I couldn't move to see his face since they were holding my head against them. We appeared out above the surface. I coughed a bit.

"Luffy you okay? Oi! Luffy?" I heard Zoro I was leaning on for support my head in the crease of his neck. I gripped his shoulders, coughing up water. I panted.

"What happened?" That must be Lucci.

"He fell in." Zoro simply answered. 'I feel exhausted.' My eyes rested shut. Taking deep breaths.

"May I ask how?" I could hear Lucci stepping closer. Zoro also moved, swimming to the stairs I am guessing.

"I scared him." Zoro admitted.

"Oh my poor little pet, can you not swim?" He purred out, seemed like he was enjoying that I couldn't swim.

"No…" I slightly whispered. Barely enough for only Zoro to hear.

"No he can't." Zoro commented on my behave. Lucci grunted. "I will be taking him to get dried off." Zoro started to walk. I had my arms wrapped around his neck. My legs were wrapped around his waist, with the little power I had left, and held on. Lucci didn't answer I opened my eyes to see he had his eyes fixed on me and Zoro.

I closed my eyes for the time being. We walked down the stairs to the bedroom. He shut the door behind us and carried me to the attached bathroom. He slowly sat me on the counter. I steady myself, trying not to fall off. Zoro went and got some towels out of the cabinet. Flopping them next to me and picking one up, setting it on my head.

"You just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" He broke the long silence. I looked down, ashamed for causing trouble… again. He ruffled the towel on my head. "Don't feel bad." He spoke gently. "Luckily I am here to keep you, or/and, save you from the mischief you cause." His big hands cupped my face. "Will you please stop making yourself so vulnerable…" He sighed removing the warmth… or was the warmth already there? He moved away to put a towel in the hamper and came back.

"…Zoro," I spoke in a whisper. "Are you… are you mad at me?" I squeaked. 'The truth is I don't want him mad at me. It would make me upset knowing that. Making a friend mad at you is terrible. Leaves you to shreds.' My hand gripped my wet shirt that was right on top of my heart. His hand grabbed that hand. I stared at our hands, feeling a heat rise to my cheeks.

"Of course not…" His other hand reached up and cupped my face, lifting it to look at him. "I have no reason to, for one. The real reason is… I don't think I could get mad at you." He moved his forehead against mine, closing his eyes. "I don't want to be mad at you.… Even if you did do something wrong." His breath was tickling my nose. "Are you mad at me for anything?" His eyes opened looking straight into mine. "Because if you are, I'm sorry." He was about to move his head back, but I leaned into his forehead gripping his shoulder. "What is it?" I looked at his questioning eyes. My eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm not mad at you…" I spoke quietly. "I don't think I could be mad at you for anything, either." I felt tears threatening to come out. "You seem to be to good to be real…" A tear escaped. "I want you to leave me… I-I don't know what's going to happen to me…" My worry started to take over my body. Conquering it all the down to the tips of my toes. My body was shaking. I closed my eyes, not wanting to think that Zoro was actually seeing me cry.

"Luffy…" He whispered. He removed his head and hugged me. "They won't hurt you, okay?" He rubbed my back, even though I was soaking wet and so was he, it was still warm. I gripped around to his shirt, digging my fingers into his, grasping onto it. 'I'm scared… deeply scared, I hate to admit it. But I am.'

"Zoro… don't leave me…" I whispered through a sob. "Please… don't."

"I won't, I would never." He whispered back. He hugged me tighter. Closing any remaining space. I took in a deep breath, taking and saving his scent. He smelt of chlorine and wet dog. Even though he smelt like this, it was a savoring smell, that will stay recognized. He backed up to only grab my face. His hand was rough, scratched to no end, but not visible. Also, it was big… but comforting. I leaned into his touch. 'Why do I feel all funny in my stomach? Feels like butterflies are fluttering in me.' I took a moment to absorb his warmth.

"Luffy…" I slowly opened my eyes. His face was a light color pink and he looked sort of… flustered. "Well… you see … " I looked at him confusingly. "Well, you know how people like each other?" I nodded. "Well have you ever felt… like butterflies flying in your stomach?" I nodded, I don't know what he is trying to say. "Well, when you get those sort of feelings in your stomach it usually means that your nervous… or flustered." I nodded once again. "Oh gosh, how to say it… I want to say it, but I don't want you to hate me, Lu." I was shocked when he used my nickname instead of my real name.

"I won't hate you… Zoro." I answered, unintentionally griping his hand that was resting on my face. "I don't think I could." A smiled crept up on me.

"Lu… I… l-lo-lo-love you…." He had his eyes clenched together. I was shocked by these words. 'Love? He loves me? Do I love him? I feel flustered when I am around him. And when he's near me I feel safe and relaxed.' I sat there staring at him. 'Maybe I do… Maybe I do love him. Maybe I do love Zoro!' My face turned into a grin and I suddenly hugged him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I-I love y-you t-too…" I stuttered out. 'It felt good saying it. I loved saying it, heck I think I have gone crazy for Zoro!' I felt Zoro laugh.

"I'm so glad!" He returned my embrace and held me tighter. We pulled away, but was still attached to each other. "You know it was hell to actually admit that…" He pointed out. I giggled.

"I figured…" I stuck my tongue out, teasing him. He chuckled. I reeled my tongue back into my mouth and grinned. I looked at him. He was smiling as well, then he slowly bent down and kissed me on the forehead. 'There it is again… That warm embrace has me head over heels.' I smiled at this.

"You are mine now…" He whispered, I giggled.

"I guess your right," my joy level hit the top. I was overfilling with it. Even though we sit here in damp clothes, in a bathroom. I will never forget this moment. It is the best moment ever.

**Knock - Knock**

"Oi! What's going on?!" Lucci's voices rang through the room. Zoro pulled his head away and faced the door.

"Almost done drying!" He yelled back. He turned his attention towards me and smirked. "Guess we better hurry up." I nodded.

* * *

**Kira: phew... got that up... now to work on Zoro's story...**

**Zoro: Why my POV?**

**Chopper: Whats a POV?**

**Usopp: Point of View.**

**Chopper: Ohhhhhh....**

**Kira: Because i have this story as Luffy's POV and just felt like making you a story!**

**Sanji: =lights cigarette= Damn Marimo...**

**Zoro: =sets hand on swords= Got something to say Shitty Cook?**

**Kira: =fwaps them both on the head= So troublesome...**

**Robin: =giggling= R&R Author-san's Story...**

**Kira: Or you will have to wait even longer!!!**

**Usopp: Cruel Person!**

**Nami: I like the way she thinks.**

**Robin: Please, Viewer-san.  
**


	5. Failed Attempt

**Author's Note: I don't think this is my best chapter, but hey! i like it! And it fits! Oh, i know its short... sorry!!**

**Please Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Guard Me**

**Chapter 5: Failed Attempt**

When we reached the island, there was a huge house sitting on a hill. And Lucci was surely right, the island _was_ shaped like a flower. We landed and docked on a petal.

"Wow! Awesome!" I jumped off the boat and about ran to the house.

"Luffy-kun!" I turned around to see that Lucci had a car prepared for us. "Let's ride up there!" He proclaimed.

I nodded and ran back towards him and into the car. The car looked exactly like the last one. I jumped to the seat closest to the little sliding window. Lucci sat across from me on the other cushion. He looked at me for awhile, then the car moved. We stayed silent for a couple minutes before it was broken.

"Your making me feel lonely over here, Luffy-kun." Lucci glared at me. The glare was powerful. I gulped hard. "Won't you come over here?" He moved his hand to pat it on the seat next to him. I was frozen stiff. Not wanting to move.

Sure I have been scared in my life. _Even_ almost peed my pants. But this is a different kind of scare. The kind of scare that you were afraid to move. And if you did move, something terrible would come out of it. Anything would be better than this. Puncturing my skin would hurt less than this. His glare gave me the chills and felt like holes were being carved all the way through. I stayed very still.

"Come…" He demanded. Eyes piercing through me. The anger was building up, tensing the air. He finally shut his eyes and sighed. "More punishment I guess…" He looked away out the window.

Just hearing about punishment made me jump out of my skin. Punishment is the worst world, besides needles. My body had not reacted. The car had a sudden sharp stop, making me fly. I squeezed my eyes shut. Since I was probably about to hit the back window.

Everything was still…

"Sorry sir!" I shot open my eyes to see Lucci had caught me. I heard the window slowly roll down. "Are you both okay?" The driver spoke again.

"Ah. I am fine, don't know about Luffy-kun." He obviously looked down at me. I could feel his eyes on me. "You okay?" I realized my hands were clenching onto his shirt. Eyes wide open in terror. Not to mention I was uncontrollably shaking.

I calmed myself when I heard that voice. "Luffy, you alright?" That's right… Zoro was speaking. In panic though. I made myself calm down. Relaxing. My hands fell down on my lap. I closed my eyes.

And whispered. "yeah…"

I rested there, forgetting what just happened and where I was. The aura around me was pleasant. But somewhere near him, not too far. There was jealousy brewing. I couldn't quite make out where it was coming from, or who, for that matter. This unbalanced the atmosphere.

"Oh by the way, Lucci-sama, We are here." I heard Kaku's voice and slowly opened my eyes, bewildering the view.

Which was strange? It was half way blocked by an object. A sound off a door… or two, opened and closed. I slowly regained myself and lifted my body. Doing this I noticed that I was leaning against someone, not an object. And this someone was wearing a black suit. 'No Zoro?' I questioned this.

"You alright?" I heard a scruffy voice sound above me. I brought my gaze upon Lucci. I flipped.

"Ah! Huh? What?!" I blabbered other words making them questionable.

"I guess that's a yes."

Blink. Blink.

"Luffy?" I looked to my side to see Zoro. I smiled and slowly got up.

"Zoro!" I grinned. Zoro let off a sigh and lightly smiled. I hopped out of the car and landed awkwardly on the ground. The ground was slanted. I ended up losing my balance… but Zoro caught me.

I laughed. "You are troublesome." He announced, sighing. I balanced myself back up and stood there. Waiting. Waiting for what? …I don't know.

"Come on." I heard a command from in front of me. "Time to come inside." Lucci was walking towards the already opened doors.

I followed, knowing that I wasn't alone. I had Zoro with me. Is it bad to desire for warmth? For me wanting him to hold my hand? That warmth was my power, that I have never experienced in my entire life. Desire is what drives people to do what they do. Once you desire something so bad, you will do anything to have that desire. Even if you had it once… you will always go back for more. You never get tired of it. And if you do… then its not what you truly desire. My truly desire right this minute is Zoro's warmth.

As if on cue, Zoro's hand grabbed my hand. I, again, blushed. Knowing that he was here was good enough. And more the reason he wants to save me, _protect_ me, from this cruel world.

We entered through the doors, that Lucci disappeared into a while ago. Entering… _darkness._ No light was on, which bugged me. I didn't know anything about this room. If we were even in a room. For all I know we could be still in the hallway. Which is not a room.

"Up the stairs please, my pet." His voice echoed.

A sudden burst of light lit from a chandelier above. The room was plain and boring. Nothing good. Just some paintings and the carpet was red. The rest was white or creamed.

I looked at Lucci on the staircase and followed. With Zoro beside me.

"Oh Zoro-san…" Lucci purred, leaving a disturbing shiver go through my body and most likely Zoro's too. "Only Luffy-kun can come." I was shocked, so I squeezed Zoro's hand.

"Why?" Zoro growled.

"My island, my house, my punishments, my rules!" Shivers went done with the punishment part. 'Did he have to say _punishment_?'

"No…" Zoro retorted. He grimaced the fact that I was leaving his side. I could only be sure since his hand was gripping mine.

"Tsk. Tsk. Luffy-kun won't you come? Or will Zoro-san be punished as well?" He purred. I felt sudden wave of worry go through me. I didn't want Zoro to get hurt as well.

"I ain't getting punished and you--"

"Zoro…" I grabbed his arm. He paused and looked at me, trying to calm. "It's okay…" He looked surprised at my comment.

"You aren't seriously thinking about going up there! Are you crazy! He could hur--"

"Zoro." I sounded more urgent this time. Truthfully, for some reason, my patients was wearing thin. "Just stay here. I will see you later." Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but Lucci interrupted.

"That is true much!" He exclaimed. "You will see Luffy-kun later, Zoro-san." I never got his point with the whole _kun_ and _san_ thing. "Now come." Lucci demanded harder this time. I shuddered.

Taking a step… then another. Each step gave me the impression to stop, even more than the last step. Yes I was crazy for trying to do this alone.

… But,

I just can't include Zoro in my mess. It would hurt me too much for him to get dragged into this. As much as I want him by my side this minute, it would be very selfish of me.

When I finally finished walking all the way up the stairs, Lucci grabbed my arm. Not roughly though. Which makes me confused. He's gentle and then ruff, then gentle again. Does that make any sense what-so-ever?

We trudged along down the hall anyway, to my dismay. The hall looked really long. The last hall included stairs and was wider, but wasn't exactly a room to me. 'Mystery Hall? I like mysteries!' I shook my head. 'This is the time to be marveled.' The hall also had a little color. The walls were wine red, giving the end tables near the walls a more outburst. Making them more conceiving to their purpose.

A sound of a door clicked through the atmosphere.

"Come in, my little pet." I still shuddered to his voice. It sounded mad, but pleased. By what? I don't know… I entered the said room.

It was warm, cozy. Though I knew this was just a death trap! The room was boring, just as boring as the Mystery Hall. It was a bedroom for sure though. A bed set in the middle, but looked like he never used it. The sheets were blue. 'Reds better.' I grunted. There was no headboard, but there was a footboard.

I heard the door close behind me. I reflexively looked back to see Lucci not in sight.

"I'm right here." I felt his shadow over cast me. Making me very nervous. I swallowed hard. "Now… tell me who else." He was getting straight down to business.

"What gives you the impression someone else is involved?" I turned to face him dead-on. Maybe not the best choice. His eyes pierced through me, like in the car. But this time it was worse!

He walked past me in a calm manner, until he was beside me. "Your face says it all." He purred, then grunted.

I streamed in pain when I felt myself being projected forward. Ramming right into the footboard. Cracking it down the middle. Lucky though, I ended up turning and hit my side against, even though it hurts badly. He seriously needs some therapy! For his anger issues and sudden mood swings!

"Won't you tell me, Luffy-kun?" I hated when he used _kun. _Where the hell does he get the impression he knows me?!

"What the hell is your problem!? Kicking people like they are rag dolls!!!" I screeched. Without realizing, Lucci quickly pounced me. Choking me with his hand.

"I do what I please. I have a job, even if its to my dismay." He growled. "But I was interested in you. You are bold and strong. Most gave-in at my glare. One person had made all the way until I kicked them for the first time. After that it was smooth sailing." He purred the end in pleasure of his success. "You now," He continued. "Have been the first to see my Summer house. I barely get company." He smirked. My oxygen started to go low. "I will release the grasp if you tell me." I shook my head wildly.

He frowned at this. He pulled me away and smashed me back again. Knocking more wind out of me. Things were turning bad, I could tell. Especially with the next motion Lucci did.

He pulled away and stood up, giving me time to cough and get my lungs working again. His foot steps walked away from he toward another door. I used my arm strength to get up. And maybe, just maybe I could flee to the door.

Only time was not on my side. Luck wasn't either. He had returned in matter of seconds.

"Were you thinking about escaping?" I glared at him. "Oh? Angry? Good." He walked up to me. "Now tell me… who else?" I shook my head.

"No one! Just m- Ah! WHAT THE HELL!!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. He had grabbed and twisted my left arm behind my back, not to mention I think he slashed through my arm. I felt warm liquid flow down my arm onto the floor.

"I hate to do this… you have such an innocent body!" He purred next to me ear. "But," he continued. "if you do not cooperate then I will have too." He growled. He gripped on my arm harder.

I winced in pain. "Let go…" I pleaded, more demanding though.

"Are you going to tell me…?" I didn't move.

'This much torture, just for a simple answer? All I have to do is tell him the people… No biggie right?' I thought about admitting and telling him. 'No. What am I thinking! I will not rat them out! … I will try! Even if it gets me killed!' I gritted my teeth.

"Never!" I shouted. Lucci grunted and bit my shoulder. I yelped in pain. He tore deep in my skin, surely I was bleeding. He bit down harder. Then released.

"Bad choice." He growled. His cell phone started to go off. He grunted. He used his other hand to answer. Since the other hand was holding me down. I turned my head, so I could see him.

"What?" He snapped. A smirk than dance across his face. "Let him come in." I didn't know what he meant. "It's okay Jyabura… Let him." He nodded in approval, then shut his phone. He looked down at me. "Keep your eyes on the door, my pet."

I looked at him with confusion. I heard hard running steps near the door. I looked over to the door. The steps became louder and louder until--

"Luffy!" The door slammed open.

"Z-Zoro?" I struggled to get free, only to get my arm gripped and twisted. I yelped in pain.

"Let him go!" Zoro snarled.

"But Zoro-san you know I can't do that…" Lucci answered simply. "And also," he continued. "If the boss finds out… you will be fired, and mostly become a prisoner as well."

I thought about this. 'I would be the one getting him fired… it would be my fault.'

"I don't care! I rather be a prisoner any day!" I felt pressure release my arm. Lucci had attacked Zoro.

"Zoro!"

"Don't move!" Lucci demanded at me. I growled.

"Like hell I would!" I got up, wobbling. My arm was bleeding profusely. I gripped it. Lucci growled at my rebel. Using my left arm is out of the question. Then I remembered. I use to be in karate. I got down in a fighting stance.

"Oh? Fighting back are we?" He purred. "Come get me then."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I ran and jumped in the air. He tried to grab my leg, but I was too fast. I retreated my leg and kicked him backwards, using my heel, in the head. He flew across the room and I gracefully landed on my feet. Smoke formed from the debree. I heard coughing from where Zoro was.

"Zoro!" I ran to him. "Are you okay?" He coughed a bit.

"Yeah, but you,… you got hurt bad." He announced the obvious. "Besides that, lets get out of here before he gets up." Zoro got up and started to shake off being thrown into the wall. He grabbed my right arm. "Come on." He started to drag me.

We ran down the hall. Quickening our pace every step of the way. We glided our feet to stop to go down the stairs. A big crashing noise was made down the hall. Freezing in place, we looked down the hall. The room we came out of was producing smoke, so we couldn't see anything. Until-

"Shit!" I looked to my side, Zoro's warmth was gone in an instant. I watched him fly backwards and smack in to the floor and rolling a couple times.

"Zoro!" I was about to run to him, but was caught short. Arms wrapped around my waist. "Let go!" I screamed, and wailed. I used my right arm to try and get the pair of arms unwrapped from me.

"Luffy! Bastard let him go!" Zoro sat up.

"Let go!" I knew who it was now. It was obvious. "Damn it! Let go!" I yelped in pain when he bit my left arm. "Stop biting me!" I shouted. I started to hit on the head with my other arm. When a fast movement knocked me into the depths of darkness.

Leaving me vulnerable to anything around me…

* * *

**Kira: Well... i would have left Zoro and gone by myself!**

**Robin: Make i ask why?**

**Kira: It's only right!**

**Usopp: True! True! **

**Zoro: =smacks Usopp in head with katana=**

**Usopp: Ow! What was that for?**

**Zoro: Shut it... also.. =smacks Kira in head with katana=**

**Kira: Ouch! What the-- =gets glare from Zoro, poutes= Okay... i understand why... i deserved it..**

**Luffy: ZOOORRRROOO! =pounces Zoro= **

**Zoro: Hey Lu...**

**Luffy: Neehee... =kisses Zoro on cheek=**

**Zoro: =blushes=**

**Robin: =giggles= R&R... please viewer-san?  
**


	6. Dreams can be helpful

* * *

**A/N: Sorry took long!!!! I love you all for reviewing! Oh and Strawhat-alchemist, i think you are going to end up murdering someone!**

**Anyways!**

**Please Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

**Guard Me**

**Chapter 6: Dreams can be helpful  
**

"_Luffy! Luffy!" It was white all around when I opened my eyes. Along with a deep voice, that bounced off the white walls. "Luffy, there you are!" I lifted my body in a sitting position. It was Zoro._

"_Zoro?" I choked out and squinted my eyes up at him. I scratched the back of my head in confusion. He knelt next to me._

"_Luffy, you just wondered off from the rest of the group!" I looked behind his kneeling position. There was Usopp, Sanji, Ace, Chopper, Brooke, and Shanks. They were all standing by a tree, waving. Only the tree was colored, with the grass covered in yellow daisy. A slight breeze blew; moving the leaves and everyone's clothes and hair._

"_Everyone…" I spoke out, happily. "How did they get out?" I looked to Zoro. He gave me off look; very confused._

"_Get out of where?" Zoro asked. "We were on our way to the park." He smiled at me. It was kind of creepy._

"_Zoro… who do you love?" I asked out of assurance. It didn't feel right. Something was off. Zoro is being… not Zoro!_

"_Who do ya think? No one, I haven't found the right one…" I felt very uncomfortable and upset. I backed up away. "Luffy?"_

"_No!" I hesitated. "Your not Zoro! Who are you? Where is Zoro?!" I got up and backed away. Everyone who was by the tree dispersed. Leaving only leaves floating around._

"_Luffy! Stop your going to hurt yourself!" The fake Zoro yelled._

"_NO!" I screeched. I backed away more. I gripped my head, feeling that my hair was wet. I looked up to see bubbles forming out of my mouth. I was trying to suck in some air but felt water crash in. I coughed it back up. I was deep under water, and couldn't swim. I never could swim, don't know why but I never could. The bubbles were now coming from below me. I looked down to see Ace._

'_No!' I thought. I maneuvered my body down. I reached out an arm to him. His eyes were closed, smile on his face. He looked like he was having a peaceful dream. He went farther and farther down into the darkness. I reached out, tried to get to him faster. He was fading, fading, until nothing but darkness. _

_I felt my legs stand on a hard surface. Water drained down, me still soaking. I fell to my knees coughing up what water that was sucked into my lungs; they intensely burned now._

"_Lu, what is going on?" The voice startled me. I turned to look up to my side. It was no other than my big brother, Ace._

"_Ace…" I coughed some more. He patted my back to help. When my coughing fit was done I looked back up. I continued, "why are you here?" _

"_I heard your dream calling me… Us brothers can do that. Weird huh?" He chuckled. The tears swelled up. My body moved and hugged my brother, digging my face into his chest. "Lu… what's wrong? You can tell me anything."_

"_Its terrible!" I sobbed, "they have me at this horrible place! And… and, Zoro! I'm afraid," sob. "That he will get hurt! It will be my fault if he does!" More sobs, "I would feel real bad then! And-"_

"_Luffy…" I went silent, only a couple of sniffles escaped me. "Why are you here? Well, where you are." _

_I controlled myself more before responding. "They found out that I stop taking 'the pill' and they are trying to make me confess who else has stopped taking it." His hand rubbed my back, lips laying on top of my head, smothered in my messy, brown hair._

"_Tell them its me."_

"_And me." I lifted myself and looked behind me, turning my body slightly._

"_Shanks!" I ran up to him and hugged him as well. "What are you doing here? In my… dream." I still wasn't thinking I was in my dream. Though if it's a brother, why is Shanks here?_

"_Hey, Lu!" He ruffled my hair. "I will explain later. Now, just say its me and Ace. don't involve no one else."_

"_I don't want to involve anyone!" I backed away from Shanks. "I don't want anyone to get hurt… it's my fault for slipping up and giving away that I wasn't taking them." I looked away._

_The expression from Ace's face, as I could tell from my view, was sorrowful. Shanks grabbed my shoulders and I looked at him. He crotched down to my eye level._

"_Lu… don't be stupid… they can really hurt you." His eyes were sorrowful as well. "Tell him its us two." _

"_But-"_

"_No buts." I closed my mouth shut and looked off to the side; pouting. Shanks and Ace chuckled._

"_Fine…" I spattered out. "But, don't complain! You told me to!" They laughed some more._

"_Its okay, Lu, we love you." Ace was beside me. He leaned in and kissed my temple. Shanks did as well on the other side. "We'll see ya later, Lu." They both waved and walked off into the distance. Making everything bright._

It was soft, as I awoke from my slumber. Felt like I was laying in a bed. When I slowly fluttered my eyes open I saw a wave of a blue comfort in front of my face. I squinted my eyes and blinked a couple times. 'Where am I?' I shifted my body.

"Have you awoken?" I stiffened. I knew that evil voice. It was only one person; Lucci. "Tense?" I didn't move an inch, I tensed more when I heard him moving. "Oh calm down." He purred next to me ear; making me flinch. Shivers went through my body when his hand moved my fallen hair out of my face.

"Where's… Zoro?" I asked softly, sort of scared. "Where is he?" I asked more louder.

"Who else…?" He hissed in my ear, ignoring my question. With his breath lingering and sending sensations down through my body. 'Damn sensations…' I cursed myself.

"Ace…" I paused. "Shanks…" I breathed out, with a pleased sigh. 'It was okay… they told me too. I trust them. And its better than getting the rest in trouble too.' I closed my eyes, almost smiling.

"Anymore?" I shook my head. The sudden motion scared me out of my wits. My face was stuffed into the bed sheets and my arm was twisted behind my back.

"AHHHH!!! LET GO!" My head jolted up as I screamed in pain. His body was on top of me, holding my legs down. One of his hands preoccupied itself with my arm, the other was trying to stuff my head down.

"Your lying! There's more!" He growled, "I hate liars." He gripped my wrist, making my scream louder and more painful sounding. It really hurt, especially since he was holding back my injured arm that he hurt earlier. He growled and let go of my arm and head, lifting himself off the bed.

I retracted myself and curled up into a ball. 'This was the worst day ever, or maybe week. First, I am not even here, or prison, for even a month and I still get into trouble! Then, my stupid idiot self told them I stopped taking the medicine. Three, I was brought here to this summerhouse on an island. Far, FAR away from the other islands; only this house inhabited this island.'

"Sir, we got two." His voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see him on the phone, one hand casually sitting in his pocket. "Yes, I believe there is more." He gave me a glare before I could say anything.

Which I was about to yell something on the lines of, 'No there isn't, bastard!' or 'That's the only two! Why can't you understand that! Bastard!'. Either way, both would have bastard at the end of it.

"Ace and Shanks." He retorted. "Aye, I can try…" Silence, following with a nod. "Okay, sir." He hung up the phone. "So… my pet."

He glared at me, sending shivers and making my body feel really heavy. The aura he gave off was really scary. His walk seemed to be slow and each step made me even more nervous and scared than the last step. When his pace brought himself to the side of the bed, I turned my body all the way to my stomach and buried my face into the covers and shook my head. The bed made a movement. I stayed in the same position until he bit me.

"OW!" I griped. I didn't notice I wasn't wearing a shirt anymore and no pants either; just a pair boxers. His teeth sunk deeper into my shoulder, with blood trickling down. "LET GO!" I screamed, forgetting about what I was wearing. I yelped in more pain when his nails dug into my sides. Tears stung to my eyes. "Let go!" I pleaded now. Then I had a thought, 'my hands are free!' I elbowed him in the stomach. Made him stop biting and cough a bit, but his nails only scratched across my skin making me shriek. His grip on my sides tightened.

"Bad!" He scolded. "More punishment!" He growled, then removed one hand. Cool air went through my boxers, oh so I thought. I felt something injected into my ass. I gasped realizing that it was his finger.

"WHAT THE HELL!!?? GET IT OUT!" I screamed.

I was going to yell and whine some more, but he stuffed my face into the sheets. His finger started to move in and out. I wailed my hands, trying to get behind me and pull his finger out; immediately. He growled deeply and slid his finger out. I felt relived, only for a second though. His hand lifted from my head, to help grab my arms. I struggled of course, 'there is no way in hell I am not going to cooperate with him!'

"I say, cooperate! Your only adding to you--"

"Shut up! LET GO OF ME!!" I almost got free.

…almost.

He bit one of my hands. Shock overcame me, 'damn what the hell?' I composed myself and struggled more. His powerful teeth were biting down hard enough that I couldn't move it and blood was already oozing out of it. With his other hand holding my other arm down. He seemed to be shifting a lot. Though I cant tell what he is doing, it gave me the chills. Then all of a sudden I felt fabric wrap around my wrist. I wailed my arm away from whatever he was doing. He bit down harder, making me yelp in pain. The fabric was securely tied down. His teeth let go of my other hand, also attempting to tie it down with my other wrist.

Even through my struggling, Lucci had my wrist tied together successfully. I still struggled, then my head was stuffed in the bed. His other hand was tracing the marks on my side. I guess he was admiring it or something, I couldn't tell my face is in the sheets.

"You know," he purred right next to my ear. "If you didn't lie it would make it easier." His voice lingered over my ear making chills go down to my toes.

"Mphe Eho!" I was trying to yell 'Let Go!', but talking with your head in the sheets don't help.

"Hmm, didn't hear you. Here we are.. How about.." I gasped when he pushed his finger back in like earlier. "this?" I could hear the teasing in his voice. "Enjoy it?" I tried moving my legs to kick him. He was still sitting on them.

His finger was moving, to my dismay. I whimpered into the sheets. 'I hate this! He has no right to touch me in such ways!' I growled.

"Bad." His hand removed itself from my head.

I sprung my head up and yelled, "Damn Perverted Bast--AH!" I groaned when he stuck a second finger in. I buried my head in the sheets and bit my lip.

"Hmm? What was that?" He was purring next to my ear. "Hmph." I screamed in pain when he bit down on my neck. 'Damn! He likes to bite!' I bit my lip down harder than before. He released and licked the spot he carved his teeth into. I gasped a moan out. "Found it."

Lucci had hit that _oh so good _spot. His fingers rubbed against many times, making my dick harden by the second. I couldn't help the moans that pass through my lips. 'Damn hormones.' I cursed myself.

"Hmm…" His hand went under me, along my stomach and grabbed my throbbing cock. "Oh! Someone is hard… aren't they now?" He purred next to my ear, I let out a groan when he removed his fingers and his hand from my dick. "Oh, don't worry…" He assured me, while untying one of my wrist, only to grip. He flipped me over, making my wrist go over my head and retied them again. He smirked, "you'll like this more than what I was doing a second ago."

I had a very bad feeling. "No!" I struggled to get him away from me. "Pervert!" I yelled. His hand retracted from my wrist and held my mouth. I gave him my deadly death glare.

"Angry?" He smirked then went serious, "good." His eyes brows un-furrowed themselves and his lips formed a smirk. "Who else?" I shook my head. "So just Ace and Shanks?" I nodded. "Seems possible… but I can tell there is someone else… or a couple more people…" His hand removed itself from my mouth.

"I told you it was onl--AH!" My head threw back and bit my lip. His hand had gone down my boxers and grabbed my dick. The sensations going through my body felt like a fast flowing stream in the summer. Warm and soothing. The river in me was flowing inside my whole body. Making the heat coursing through almost unbearable.

"Tell me." Shivers traveled through my body when his hot breath was lingering on my neck.

"I.. told you…" I panted out. 'Damn what is my problem?!' I cursed at myself.

"You little liar…" He hissed and bit my collarbone.

"Ngh!" I bit hard down on my lip making it bleed. "Stop biting me!!" I yelled in frustration. He released his deathly grasp.

"Tell me!" Before I could speak to his cold face I gasped and tried to hold in a moan. Two of his fingers dug deep into my ass. "Oh…? Holding in a moan? This amuses me, a lot." His evil smirk was in front of my own lips, breath lingering. Making my sensation go zany. Without further ado I came inside my boxers and his hand left my boxers.

"Damn… perverted bastard!" I spitted on him. He sure wasn't a happy little camper. His eye brows furrowed.

"You little shit head!" He sat his hand on my chest, where my four was, then slowly dug his nails in. I yelped in pain. "Now tell me!" Tears fell from my eyes. He only grunted and dug nails deeper making it hurt more. "Tell me! You pest!"

"I can't!" I sobbed. " I can't! I can't! I can't!!" I sobbed more. His hands removed themselves from my chest and arms. I felt his movements and not dared to look. I then felt his body shift off the bed. Then fabric was laid onto my body. A blanket maybe. It was silent, besides my hiccuping. Then it was broken.

"Rest… I have something to do." With that a door opened and closed.

I moved my arms down from above my head, shifted my body to the side and curled up into a ball. "I want Zoro…" I whispered a sob out. "Z-zoro… I hope your okay…" With my hurting, and most likely, bleeding body I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Kira: -crying- I am so sorry Luffy!!!**

**Robin: Dont feel sad Writer-san...**

**Kira: I know! But still! Why am i always making him the hurt one!**

**Zoro: -hits Kira with hilt-**

**Kira: HEY! Simpathy here!!!**

**Zoro: Baka...**

**Kira: -tears up more- Now Zoro hates me!**

**Robin: Its okay! R&R please viewer-san!**

**Kira: Until next time! Bibi!  
**


	7. Escaping from Yuugao Island

**Kira: Oh Good Golly miss molly!**

**Usopp: Who's miss molly?**

**Robin: Figure of speech.**

**Usopp: Oh!**

**Robin: What's going on Writer-san.**

**Kira: I tell you later! Viewer's enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Guard Me**

**Chapter 7: Escaping from Yuugao Island**

"He left?!?!" My jaw dropped to the ground.

"Yeah… he said it wasn't worth it…" Lucci shrugged and turned to the window. I was in a sitting position on my knees. I sunk deeper down to where my legs went to the sides. "Ace and Shanks are being interviewed." He turned back at me only to see my tears fall frantically from my eyes. "Oh don't cry, Luffy-kun." He sat next to me and patted my back. When I didn't speak he started to rub my back and spoke himself. "Please do not cry…" He grabbed me and pulled me into his chest.

At this point I didn't care who it was. I needed comfort. I wrapped around him and gripped his shirt. Sobs spilled out of me and I cried. He spoke to me calmly and was rubbing and patting my back. I let my emotions out. Crying out my soul. 'Zoro left me here all alone. And that proved he really didn't love me… Why would he fake it? Couldn't he just deny it in the first place? Why didn't he tell me? Why did he hold my hand? Why did he kiss me?' There was so many why's jumbling through my head that it almost made me dizzy.

"You may roam the house." Lucci's voice caught me off guard.

"Huh?" I looked up at him with curious filled eyes.

"You may roam my house…" He patted me on the head and had a genuine smile. Something was behind all of this, like he was planning something. Then his smile turned a little more serious. "Under some conditions." He held a finger up. I nodded and sat up in his lap, taking this chance to get some energy out. "You can't leave the house." I nodded, he pulled out a second finger. "You have to behave." I nodded once again, he held out a third finger. "And you must tell me where you have gone…" I nodded. "That is all." He patted me on the head. I grinned.

"So… Can I go explore?!" I asked anxious. He nodded. "WooHoo!" I jumped off of his lap and ran to the door. I opened it and was about to run out of the room.

"They are visiting…" I froze in my tracks. The word 'they' was what really got me.

"They? Who is they?" I turned in the doorway and looked at him.

"Ace and Shanks… I have to interview them… Its my job."

I didn't move. My body wouldn't let me, I was in deep shock. Ace and Shanks were coming here, but only to be interrogated. 'Will I be able to see them? Or is that a condition I was suppose to follow?' Lucci seemed to answer my questions. Even though he didn't know what I was thinking.

"You may see them, yes. Though I have to be there or a guard has to be. Got me?" I nodded. Agreeing to these terms are better then staying in this room and not able to see them.

"When?" I whispered.

"Today, actually… In a few minutes." He pushed himself off the bed. "Lets get you some clothes…" I looked down to see I was still in boxers. Heat rose to my face as I stepped back into the room and shut the door behind me.

He walked to a door on the right side of the room -from my point of view-. I went to the door and was about to enter but he exited. He looked at me with a whimsical expression and handed me some clothing.

"This should fit you." He gave a smirk. I only accepted and walked to the bed and set the clothes down. I picked up an article of clothing and held it up. It was only one piece together. It was a blue and red yukata. I slipped it on and tied it. "Looks great on you."

"Thank you for the clothing." I bowed at him. I was really grateful I was wearing clothes and not running around in boxers, especially if Ace and Shanks are going to be here soon.

"No problem, Luffy-kun." He smiled and patted my head. His phone rang and he flipped open. "Hello?" He answered sternly, changing his mood fast. Then a smile appeared out of it all. "On our way." He shut his phone. "Come," he put his hand on my shoulder. "They are here."

Excitement washed throw my body and I anxiously followed Lucci downstairs and to the front door. He opened the door and we stepped outside. It was very bright. Seems like its morning or so. The trees were a luscious green. The ocean shimmered in the blinding light, making it too beautiful for the human eyes. A black car drove up the driveway. My excitement kept flowing in. I stayed beside Lucci's side, making sure I don't lose this privilege. I don't want to lose it since I just got it. The car pulled up in front of us a couple yards away. A person got out of the car and went to the back door and opened it. The man took the two people, I love so much, out of the car and out into the sunlight. Lucci nudged my shoulder. I looked up at him, he nodded. I grinned and ran towards the two prisoners.

"Shanks! Ace!!" I hugged the said people together.

"Lu!" Ace spoke first. I let them go and Ace bent down to my level. His hands were cuffed together, and so were Shanks'. He set his hand on my shoulder, with the other one dangling to the side. "Are you okay?" Shanks bent to my level as well and put his hand on my other shoulder.

"Aye!" I grinned.

"Where's the guard?" Shanks asked. I gave him a confusing look. "The one with green hair." I winced at the thought. "Lu? Are you sure your okay?"

"Aye,… just that Zoro… he…" I felt tears swell up. "He abandoned me…" I whispered in a squeaky voice.

"Oh Lu…" Ace moved his hands over my head and to make it easier to hug. "You shouldn't trust guards… They are nothing but trouble!" He squeezed me in his bear hug. He untangled himself from me.

"Lu…" Shanks gazed upon me with worried eyes. "Be careful…" I nodded and before either me or Ace could speak Lucci came up and set his hand on my head.

"I'm sorry but we must head in." Lucci tugged on me. I smile generously at my older brother and uncle before turning and following Lucci.

We walked in first and Lucci pointed for me to go up stairs. I obeyed and made my way upstairs. My arms were crossed in my long sleeves, making them invisible. When I made it to the top of the stairs, I turned around and looked down upon my relatives. Shanks grinned at me with his happy-go grin, Ace waved to me; proudly. Tears swelled up and I turned to hide them. My head was down as I cried softly, making sure they couldn't hear me. When I glanced down to see if they went down some other pair of stairs, I fell onto my hands and knees. Sobbing my heart out. I was alone again. Zoro had left me, Ace and Shanks are somewhere else and can't be with me the whole time. I gazed at my bandaged hand. I forgot that I hurt it that bad. The blood was staining through the bandage. I flexed my hand to see how much it actually hurt. It hurt a little, but not that much. My hands retracted to my sides. They still hurt bad. 'I don't know why I am so weak. The only reason why I hurt some much, why there is so much pain is because I am so weak. I hate myself!' I screamed and smacked my fists into the ground. My tears still flowed down my face like a stream.

"Why?!" I screamed with anger. "WHY, ZORO!" I sobbed more and my face went down to the floor resting on my hands. I whispered this time, "why Zoro… why did you leave me?" I hiccupped, "all alone… by myself." I was still a bit angry, but I was more upset than mad. My anger boiled up once again, "WHY?! DAMN IT! WHY!?" I moved my hands away from my head and beat them down into the floor. When my hands hurt from the pounding, I stayed still. Letting the tears still flow. I got up slowly, even though my legs protested and walked to the bedroom.

"Luffy!" I heard a scream. I turned to look over the railing of the second story and down to where they took Ace and Shanks; the door was still open. The voice that screamed was familiar… too familiar. Sounded like… his voice.

"Luffy…" I turned to look at the man behind me. "Lets make our way to the bedroom." Lucci walked up to me and was about to touch me.

"LU!" Ace screamed. I flinched away from Lucci hand and ran to the railing and looked down. "LU!" The scream tore at my heart when it was Ace's voice again.

"ACE!!!" I screamed down to him. I waited for him to scream something back.

"LUFFY!" That same familiar voice. I think it is him. Though I don't know… It could have been Ace or Shanks. The only reason I recognized last one is that he said 'Lu'. The voices sound almost the same. "IT--" My ears were covered. I struggled to take them off. I couldn't hear the rest off the yell. My head was moved to look down then Lucci bit me on the neck.

I screamed. "STOP!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He uncovered my ears grabbed my hips, making me yelp in pain. "LET GO!" Fresh new tears swelled up and overflowed from my eyes. "STOP! NO LET GO!" My voice was cracking in each scream.

"LUFFY!!!" I heard more than one voice in the scream. I tried to yell back but my pain was overflowing. His hands gripped on my sides, making the already scratches more painful. My hands were gripping the railing.

"Please stop…" I whimpered in pain. "Please…" I sobbed out the words as clear as I could get them. His hands lightened up on my hips and he stopped biting me. I fell to my knees, hands still gripping the railing.

"Are you gonna be good?" Lucci's voice purred in my ear sending shivers down my back. I was still sobbing some. I nodded. "Good, lets go!"

He grabbed the collar of my yukata and picked me up. Once on my feet, he let go of the collar and grabbed my arm. With his quick movements we made it to the bedroom in no time. He threw me and I stumbled to stay on my feet. I was in front of the bed. I got my balance for a mere second before getting my head plunged into sheets.

"Another condition." He announced. I tried to push my head out of the sheets. "You can not ever enter that door! Got me!?" He demanded forcefully, putting pressure on my head. I nodded, well tried too. I guess he felt it though, he removed his hand from my head. I waited a few seconds then lifted my head. "You may go wander if you want." I nodded and pushed myself up and away from the bed to the door. I exited quietly.

-- -- -- -- --

'It has been a week since I have been here. I haven't been able to talk to Ace or Shanks. I don't know the other voice that called my name that day. And I am still alone…' I was sitting on the bed, knees to my chest, grasping for dear life around them. My head rested on my knees, I sighed. 'Lucci hasn't really asked me anything about who else hasn't taken it. He probably is asking Ace and Shanks. He spend a lot of time down there. Not that I want him up here, just that I don't want him hurting them. Which reminds, I haven't attempted to try and sneak down there yet.' I lifted my head and glanced at the food sitting on the desk. 'Usually I eat lunch and dinner with Lucci. He thinks its more proper and that he wants to spend time with me.' I shuddered, 'I don't like it. He is always watching me when I eat. Like I am going to escape or do an amazing trick.' I stared at the food a bit longer. 'He told the servant to tell me that he couldn't eat lunch with me today. Which I was fine with really.' My stomach growled at me, so I unraveled my body and made my way off the bed and to the food. I picked up the piece of bread and started to tear it and dipping it into the tomato soup. I ate slowly, savoring in this quiet lunch. Once finished I made drank the juice that was left for me as well. I downed it and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. Lucci thought it would be nice if I wore a yukata all the time. Which I really didn't mind, they were comfy and easy to move in.

I exited the room and walked down the hall to the stair case. I stopped and glanced down at the door. A guard was standing by it, watching the surroundings. I walked down the stairs and went to the opposite side of the room. I looked around the room, it was the study. I walked over to a bookcase and slid a book out of random choice. I set it on the table and picked up a chair that was sitting by the table. I took it and set it down beside a small bookcase. I moved the bookcase and the back was facing the back of another larger bookcase that was behind a larger bookcase. I put the chair behind the small bookcase and started to move the bookcase onto the little chair. Once set in place I checked the sturdiness. It was perfect for my plan. I looked through a drawer on the desk in the corner and found rope. Good length too. I quickly walked to the chair and got down on my knees and tied the rope to the chair leg. Once the knot was secure I carefully unraveled the rope and made it go to the other doorway of the study. Once there I looked at the guard by the door. Lucci came out. 'Shit… that's not what I expected, but it is also good.' I waited until he came out and was about to shut the door. I yanked on the rope hard. Big sounds of 'thump's and 'thunk's were made. And a crashing noise was made as well. Lucci reacted right away. Him and the guard ran to the study. Once he had opened the door and him and the guard entered I made a break for the door.

I ran to it and slipped through. I frantically ran down the stairs. It was dark and the only light was a fire torch every so often. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs I heard voices.

"How ya holdin' up kid?" That was Shanks' voice. I didn't move.

"Okay.." Ace voice sounded next following a cough. "My body ain't though." My Heart skipped a beat. They were hurt?

"Shanks… Ace…" I whispered through the opened silence.

"Lu?" Ace whispered back, with excitement in his voice.

"Where you guys at?" I whispered anxiously.

"Third cell." I looked at the row of cells.

I was by the first one, so I went on. Once passing the second cell I walked in front of the third cell. I gasped at the sight. Ace and Shanks were being hanged by their wrist's and were covered in blood. Many wounds were visible. Huge gashes on their stomachs, chests, legs, arms, just everywhere. I swallowed a lump in my throat. I was about to cry. Seeing them like this.

"Don't worry, hammer." Shanks grinned at me. His face was haggard and bloody. "How are you holding up kid?" He asked me now.

"I'm doing fine!" I chocked on my words. I was not really okay. Even though Lucci hasn't harmed my body, I still was emotionally damaged. "I'm holding up okay."

"Lu, do not worry about us." Ace's face was not as bloody as Shanks' but it still had some on it. "We're okay. We haven't given in. And we never will." Ace gave me an assuring smile.

"I think someone in the next cell over would like to see ya." Shanks coughed a bit.

I was confused on who else was down here. Then a thought crossed my mind. I ran to the next cell over and looked in. I was right. It was him. My hands grabbed the bars of the cell. He was the one that was yelling my name. The one who really didn't leave me alone.

"Zoro…" My voice cracked. Said person looked up at me. His face was just as bloody and haggard as Shanks' and Aces'.

"Luffy?" Zoro smiled. "Luffy!" Seeing him made me feel relieved. "Why are you crying?" I sniffled a bit. It was true I was crying. Crying because he didn't really leave, that he was still here, that he called for me, that he held up in here.

"I… I'm sorry!" I sobbed out and fell to my knees. My hands slid down the bars as well.

"Why are you apologizing?" Zoro asked quietly sounding a bit in pain. I sobbed some more.

"For getting mad… and not believing you…!" I hiccupped and let out a whimper. "I'm sorry…"

"Why were you getting mad? Not believing me? What is going on?" Zoro was confused by my words.

"Lucci… Lucci told me that you left… That it wasn't worth staying here with me!" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "I thought it was true…" My hand covered my mouth and I sobbed.

"It's okay Luffy… You know the truth know…" His voice made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, especially what he said next. "Luffy, I love you too much to leave you here all alone."

I smiled at this. "Ah, I love you too Zoro…" I sniffled a bit.

"Down here, sir!" I looked to the side to see a guard by the stair way. He was pointing at me. Fear overcame me. I knew what Lucci would do. He would punish me… bad.

"Luffy, Get out of here!" I was shaking in fear. I turned to run the other direction. But, I was stopped by that voice.

"Luffy-kun." Lucci hissed my name out. I stopped dead in tracks. My legs wouldn't move. My eyes were shot open, lips barely open, arms stiff, one hand still attached to the bar still, and legs spread in a running position. I looked like I was paused on a movie and was waiting for them to push play.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Zoro asked, obviously he didn't hear the voice if he was asking.

"Turn around and come over here." Lucci's voice demanded. My legs straightened me up and my head turned to look at him. Fear was surely on my face. "Come." He demanded once again, jaw tightening as he said it. I turned my head and shook it furiously, while my body turned and my hand grabbed the bars again. He let out a deep sigh.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked me with a worried face. I was panting and my eyes were still shot open. I was looking into his cell. "Luffy? What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"No… no…" I squeaked and my eyes closed. Tears escaped my eyes. I knew what was going to happen and I didn't want to leave this spot. "YOU LIED TO ME!" I screamed and turned towards Lucci direction. Lucci was passing through the first cell. "No…" I let go of the bars and stepped backwards when I say him going through the second cell.

"RUN LU!" Ace yelled. I was backing up with every step he made. My hands in front of me and shaking.

"No… No!" I turned to run.

"LUFFY!" Zoro yelled. I was picked up off my feet and thrown over his shoulder.

"NO!! PLEASE NO! I DON'T WANT TO!!! NO!!" Tears fell like rain and I thrashed around like crazy.

"LET HIM GO!" Ace and Shanks yelled.

"PLEASE STOP!!" I continued to scream.

"Stop moving." My body went limp with his demand. I cried.

"No... please…" I begged. "I'm sorry!"

"Should have thought about it before you did it." His voice sounded annoyed and very disappointed.

"Luffy!"

"Lu!"

Their voice, hearing them, it was painful.

"ZORO! ACE! SHANKS!" I shouted out really loud. "I'M SORRY!" With that we exited the door and it was shut.

I couldn't here them. I was alone once again, but as long as I knew that Zoro did not actually leave… that he was actually still here, fighting. Ace and shanks are okay, in ways. That was what made my day, well only for a second. Lucci threw me on the bed.

"You disappoint me greatly." His voice was very frustrated. "How long have you been planning this?" I laid still, not moving or making a sound. It didn't know what to say. I was scared senseless! "Well?" He growled. His patients wore thin. His hands grabbed my yukata and opened it. I moved my hands to stop him. I wasn't quick enough. He dug his nails deep into my stomach. I yelped in pain. "Well?!" He asked again impatient.

"I just wanted to see them!!" I whimpered out. His nails lightened a little.

"You know they are a big pain to get stuff out of then you…" He scoffed. I gripped his hand that was digging nails into me. My other hand was gripping his flexing hand that held onto the yukata. "Why can't you just behave…" He growled. "So you planned what went down in the study?" I nodded stiffly. "Then you ran down to the cellular?" I nodded again. "You didn't know Zoro was down there?" I shook my head, then something popped.

"YOU LIED TO ME!!!" I screamed and then started thrashing around. "YOU LIED! YOU SAID HE LEFT!!" I shouted angrily at him. He wrestled around with me until I was on my stomach and he was holding me down by arms. He had tied them again.

"Damn!" He shouted. I was guessing he was talking about when I bit him on his side. "You damn brat! Biting! This is how it feels!" He bit down hard on my side. I yelped in pain and bit my lip. My head buried itself into the sheets. His teeth released themselves from my side. "Maybe I should just finish them off."

"No! Not that!" My head had shot up and I was pleading. "Don't!" He grunted with a 'I'm going to do it anyway' grunt. "I'll do anything! Just don't hurt them!!!" I pleaded with a hoarse voice.

"Hmmm, anything?" I nodded. "Well, then." He let go of me. "Stay here. Don't move." He demanded with a dark aura. I only nodded.

He left the room. I was still laying on my stomach, hands tied behind my back, thinking. 'What is he going to do? I am such an idiot!' I cursed at myself. 'Anything?!' My teeth clenched, then loosened. I sighed. 'Really… I guess its worth it… As long as they aren't hurt or anything… like being killed.' I shivered at the thought. 'Then I would accept it.' Minutes passed and the door opened.

"Hmm… they were loud." The door closed.

"They?" I asked quietly.

"Ah, yes… I went down to see them. They really disagreed with your proposal." A tear went across my heart. They rather get hurt then me doing anything. "I kept telling them."

"Just let them go back to the prison. Alive." I added the last part for their own good.

"What about you?" He asked slyly, his voice was dragging itself closer to me. He was near the bed I could tell. "What will you do?" He asked again with different words.

"I will stay here, if that's what it takes for them to be safe." I tighten my jaw.

"If you insist." He grabbed the rope and pulled it off. "You stay here." He demanded.

My head shoved itself into the sheets and my hands grabbed the sheets and I tried to hold in my tears.

"I will go release them and load them into the car." His steps started to walk away and the door opened, "remember stay." Then the door closed.

I was silent for a couple seconds then I screamed. Screaming out my emotional pain out. 'I hate myself so much. I am just a coward dragging down others with me. I rather have the pain inflicted on me than them.' I punched the pillows and let out my anger. 'Why?! Why am I so cowardly!? Why is it that I take others down with me!? Why? Why am I so selfish!? Why? Why?' My emotional self was breaking, shattering into a million pieces. I had no more confidence in me. It felt like I was dead. Just a doll that was being moved by someone else.

After punching till my heart content, I got up and ran to the door opening it and running down the hall. I had tears swelled up. My feet pushed me further. I could feel the blood running down my stomach and side. I knew my yukata was open and that you could see my boxers, but I didn't care. I got to the top of the stairs. I was panting hard from my quick sprint. They were being taken out of the room. And were about to leave through the front door. I fell to my knees with a thud. My body being supported by my hands.

"Lu…" I heard Ace whisper. I did not look at their faces. Tears fell frantically off my face onto the carpet.

"I'm sorry! So sorry!" I whisper. "I'M SORRY! I am so selfish!" I yelled. The crying wouldn't stop.

"Luffy…" Zoro spoke next. "Your not selfish and don't ever think that. We love you." My heart skipped a beat when he said 'we'. Meaning he was including Ace and Shanks as well as himself. "Please stop this!"

"Your tearing yourself apart!" Ace spoke next in a higher voice. It was true I was tearing myself apart.

"What have you done to him, you bastard!" Shanks' voice was high and mighty. I could tell that he was yelling at Lucci.

"He deserved it! He disobeyed me!" Lucci spoke obediently. "And he knows better, especially what happened last time, am I right Luffy-kun?" I winced at the thought of last time. I gripped my sides as well. Thinking of the scratch marks, also the violation. I was shaking by now. "Oh, I forgot to tell you Luffy-kun… Your punishment this time is going to be way worse than last time." I stiffened. "Unless you go back to the bedroom." I was violently shaking. I stood up and backed away from the stair top.

"Lu?" Ace asked.

"Last time?!" Shanks asked protectively, like a father. "What did you do to him?!?!" I glanced up at him eyes gaped open. Ace and Zoro were looking at me worried. Shanks was gritting his teeth at Lucci, growing silently. Lucci was smirking.

"Go on now." Lucci sounded shaking his hand in a shooing motion. My legs moved on their own. 'Stop it! Stop moving!' I yelled at them in my head.

"Luffy!" Zoro yelled. "Stop!" My legs stopped by his command. I could hear Lucci hissing under his breath.

"Take them away!" Lucci barked out. "Get them out of here! Out of my sight!" I watched them. Lucci walked up the stairs, glaring at me. I was scared. My body moved. I didn't turn down the hall, I went straight for the stairs and down them, towards Lucci.

"LUFFY!!! DON'T! RUN AWAY!" Ace yelled. I couldn't stand it. I needed to do something. I disobeyed Ace's request and ran down. Lucci stopped and waited; smirking. I jumped at him.

"STOP LUFFY!" Zoro yelled.

It was too late, I jumped and landed on him. He only caught me and thrashed me down onto the staircase. I could have sworn my back broke. But it didn't, I coughed from the movement and pain. I quickly acted. I grabbed his hand that was used to throw me and I twisted and thrusted down towards me. He fell forward, down on me. I shot a leg up and kicked him in the stomach. He blocked the blow with his hand and used my foot to push himself up and over. Taking my hand with him. He lifted me and twisted my hand behind my back.

"AAAH!" I screamed in pain. His hand grabbed my hair and yanked my face upwards. I could hear their voices calling to me, sounding like they were trying to fight the guards off.

"Luffy-kun… I can't not wait… you brought this on yourself." His hand let go of my hair and went around to the front of me and scratched down.

I screeched in pain. My chest was now covered in pain.

"Luffy! Bastard!" I heard Zoro yell.

"NO! Stop!" I cried out in pain. Tears came down like a waterfall. My other hand that wasn't being held down grabbed his hand to yank it away. He only grabbed and pulled it behind my back. I felt rope tie around them.

"I got this rope from your shenanigan earlier." He spoke as he tighten it, I winced. He then pulled me back with my hair and set his nails near my throat. "If you disobey me, there is always consequences." He scratched down slowly.

"AAAHH!! STOP! IT HURTS!" I blocked the voices out of my head. The only thing I could hear was his nail tearing my skin and my screaming. His nails got to my stomach went over my belly button, not stopping. The made it to my boxer lining. "NO! NOT THERE!" I screamed and then he grabbed my dick. My eyes squeezed shut, my head flew farther -than it already was- as I let a gasp out.

"In front of everyone." Lucci whispered. Tears slid down my face. I felt like a whore for sell. It wasn't even funny. I didn't want to look down the stairs and see their faces.

"LET HIM GO!" I heard Zoro yell furiously.

"Someone's a jealous boyfriend." He started pumping me slowly. I let out a stuttering gasp. He bit down on my neck, I hissed at the pain. Then his hand started to pump faster. I tried to hold in a moan, but couldn't hold in. I let a moan out past my lips.

"Ah! Stop!" I had panted out through my chapped lips.

"Luffy!" I heard Zoro's voice closer than before.

"Uh oh!" Lucci sounded sort of surprised. "Someone got free, did they now?" He removed his hands from my boxers and I groaned at the sudden stop. I was hard by now and couldn't help the fact that it was about to be released. Now I have to suffer this stupid burden. I was picked up and pushed forward. My eyes shot open.

"Luffy!" Zoro caught me in his arms as we fell backwards to the first floor. He held me tight to his chest. "Are you okay?" I groaned at all the movement.

"I guess…" I winced out. My body was smashed into body by his bear hug and the throw.

"You won't escape." Lucci sounded off through the room. Zoro gripped me closer to him. I yelped at the pain, he lightened a bit.

"Sorry…" He put his around me and untied my hands.

"Zoro!" Ace yelled. "Hurry!" I was quickly picked up and felt Zoro moving; running. Cold air hit my body, signifying that we were outside. I heard a motor running and then the sudden warmness again.

"Don't worry, Four… I mean Luffy. Were getting outta here." I looked up to see Sanji in the front see. He was sitting in the middle of Shanks and Ace. Shanks driving. The door slammed shut and we drove off. The window closed shut.

"Let me see." Zoro told me. He laid me down on the cushion, him kneeling on the floorboard. He moved the loose yukata out of the way and gently touched my scratches. I winced in pain from the touch. "Their bad, buddy." His voice was very angry. "I am going to kill that bastard!" He grumbled. I touched his face.

"Zoro… calm down! I am right here… with you. We are escaping, together. With everyone." He grabbed my hand and slid it to his lips and kissed it softly.

"True…" He smiled. "I love you Luffy…" I grinned.

"I love you too… Zoro." I groaned and threw my head back.

"What's wrong?" He asked instantly worried.

"He left a little problem." I groaned more.

"Oh… you mean." I nodded. He sighed. I felt cold air and it twitched I looked to see Zoro near my swelling dick.

"Zoro… you don't have too! AH!" I bit my lip and threw my head back. He gripped it and moved down in a slow motion. "Z-zoro… you don't…" He pumped it up and down. I was already about to cum. "I'm gonna… Ah!" I cam without finishing my sentence. I panted for a few minutes.

"Feel better?" He asked, kissing the palm of my hand. I nodded. "Good."

"Get ready to run out of the car." The window rolled down and Ace was turned in his seat talking to us. "Prepare yourselves."

Zoro quickly picked me up, I yelped in pain. He mumbled a sorry every time I winced or yelped in pain. The car stopped and the door was quickly opened and we went out into the cold night. We ran, well they ran, to the boat and got on.

"Hey is Luffy okay?!" I heard Usopp's voice.

"Usopp?" I asked Zoro.

"Aye, Usopp, Chopper, and Brooke escaped with Sanji. They have been waiting for us." I nodded. The boat left the island.

"You guys escaped well." I heard gasps.

"Robin?" I asked Zoro next.

"I didn't know she was coming too!" Zoro said.

"I couldn't go without Robin-chan's permission." Sanji stated. "So she came along."

"I am quite fond of Luffy-kun here." I could see her now she was standing in front of Zoro. Zoro growled.

"Zoro…" I quietly spoke. He stopped growling. "I'm hungry!!!" I emphasized. Everyone started to laugh. I grinned at the sight.

"Lets take care of your wounds while Sanji-kun prepares us dinner." Robin suggested I nodded.

This boat is our escape to freedom. We ride out to our new destination of new life. All of us together.

* * *

**Kira: Okay, now i can tell you Robin.**

**Robin: Okay.**

**Kira: This is the last chapter.**

**Usopp: Nani?!**

**Kira: Yep, i have made my mind up.**

**Robin: It was quite short, Writer-san.**

**Kira: I know... but i might do a sequel or something... eventually...**

**Usopp: Aren't you suppose to be doing a sequel of that other story?**

**Kira: Oh shiznitz! I forgot! I need to start on that!**

**Usopp: -sweatdrop- uhh...**

**Robin: Don't be so pressured Writer-san. You got one story off your shoulders.**

**Kira: -sighs- I know...**

**Robin: R&R Writer-san's story, Viewer-san.**

**Usopp: We love your reviews!**

**Kira: -sighs- Bibi! See ya again in another story!  
**


End file.
